I hate everything about you
by Project Z-00
Summary: Ambos se ven consumidos por sentimientos ocultos, dejando una pasión incontrolable en sus corazones... terminando por ser liberada en una febril unión. ºCap. 9 UPº ºYaoiºManjoumexJuudaiºJohanxShoº
1. Capitulo 1

¡Kon nichi wa! xD, y aquí sigo, no andaba muerta andaba de parranda ¬¬U (que original). Bueno, el caso es que esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una de mis tantas favoritas canciones de Three Days Grace n.n la cual tiene de nombre el mismo de que el de este fic.

Soy una niña irresponsable, en vez de ponerme a continuar mis otros fics me dedico a crear otros ¬¬ que ejemplo les estoy dando xD, es que no podía evitar escribir esto, la verdad no sé como terminará esto :S simplemente lo improviso todo. ¡Y la imaginación llega! Ahora, creo que daré las notas:

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh! GX y sus personajes no me pertenecen T.T lo que es la cruda realidad. Ya que si fuera así habría todo tipo de shipping xD (Sí, leyeron bien ¬¬ todos con todos, pero solo una pareja será completamente happy: JuudaixManjoume. XD). Y la idea es completamente mía ò.ó si piensas usarla te demandaré xD.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, futuro lemon y mucho odio xD tanto que es posible llegar a las malas palabras. Shonen-ai: relación chico-chico; Lemon: escenas explícitas de... "eso". Si definitivamente no gustas de esto te agradecería que te retires de este fic, no hay necesidad de que me dejes un review degradante. Gracias por tu comprensión.

**Parejas:** Por el momento la más clara sería el Rivalshipping (xD la insana costumbre): JuudaixManjoume.

Supongo que sería todo de mi parte, solo les dejo continuar con toda calma en este fic. Ya hice mis advertencias, quedas bajo tu responsabilidad.

**

* * *

**

**§-☼ I hate everything about you ☼-§**

**Autora:** _Project Z-00_

▼

--- Manjoume's POV ---

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, mirando cada acción que haces con toda la rabia que tengo dentro de mí. Aborrezco tu forma de ser, te odio. Siempre estás como "el chico que no rompe un plato" con tu sonrisa nerviosa e inocente, sí como no, yo sé que eso es mentira.

Odio que los profesores te pregunten la mayoría del tiempo como si lo supieras todo… y me da coraje que casi siempre respondes correctamente. ¡Te toman en cuenta como si fueras la octava maravilla! Seguramente sólo lo hacen porque tu familia es un tanto… rica. Pero porque me quejo, el Trío Manjoume es tan poderoso como los Kaiba y tú sólo eres un novato con suerte.

Ya he conocido chicos como tú, los clásicos optimistas, piensan que todo tiene un lado bueno… aun cuando ni siquiera lo tienen; piensan que todo es tan fácil, gustan de los retos por más difíciles que sean, con más razón les llaman la atención. Y así, son tan impredecibles y a veces todo lo contrario. No obstante de entre todos los chicos que he conocido con ese carácter tú eres el único que me ha causado tanta rabia…

Y de nuevo el profesor te pregunta, seguramente responderás lo correcto…

--- Fin POV ---

- Me temo que no es la respuesta joven Juudai -respondió el profesor ante la respuesta del castaño

- ¿Eh¿No era? -recibe un negamiento con la cabeza -jeje, que le vamos a hacer -puso su mano izquierda tras su nuca y rió nerviosamente

- Grr... ¡Pero que crees que haces! -gritó enojado un pelinegro -¡Dioses¡Era tan fácil! -se levantó y golpeó el escritorio

- ¿Qué? -se giró y volteó hacia arriba -debí suponerlo... -entrecerró sus ojos con fastidio

- Sí debiste -respondió con una sonrisa socarrona -novato inepto -siguió con su sonrisa

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! -respondió sulfúrico -¡No eres nadie para hacerlo!

- ¡Ja, de que soy alguien más tú, lo soy! -contestó el Obelisco

- ¡Tú...! -se desesperó y ya estaba a punto de saltar el escritorio frente a sí

- ¡No aniki! -dijo un peliceleste sujetando al castaño por el brazo izquierdo -¡No vale la pena! -le sujeto con más fuerza

- Grr... -dio un largo suspiro -Sí es cierto -se calmó

- _"Eso no, no me ignorará"_ -pensó -Ahora que novato inepto¿te dejas controlar por un tapón de alberca? -sonrió satisfecho, algo que Juudai no soportaba era que insultaran a sus amigos; en especial a ese enano, eso le daba más rabia

- Oye porque me... -le iba a reprochar pero...

- ¡Tú cállate, estoy hablando con el cirquero, no con las pulgas! -ahora si había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y eso le gustaba; el castaño le daría pelea

- Puedes insultarme a mí ¡pero a mis amigos no! -le fulminó con la mirada

- ¡Ja¿Vas a venir a golpearme? -cuestionó Manjoume

- Por supuesto, Manjoume -hizo un ademán en el apellido del pelinegro, no le gustaba que no le llamasen "san"

- ¡Es Manjoume-san! -le gritó, era un novato y no era quien para llamarle simplemente "Manjoume"

- Sí como sea -dijo con desgano - manipulador -susurró y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir con el pelinegro

- Hmp -había escuchado claramente ese susurro

- ¡Manjoume-san, no hay necesidad de que se rebaje a esto; ese rojo es insignificante! -sugirió un chico de lentes a su lado derecho

- ¡Calla! -le gritó -_ "Quiero ver hasta donde llega"_ -pensó mientra se dirigía también a las escaleras

- Si me estabas buscando, ya me encontraste -dejó escapar inconcientemente

El pelinegro llegó a las escaleras y se detuvo a esperar a que el castaño llegase. Una vez los dos frente a frente se miraron a los ojos, extrañamente como si su vida dependiera de ello; y a continuación los insultos continuaron...

- Joven Juudai, joven Manjoume, cálmense; las cosas pueden arreglarse de otra manera -intentó calmar el profesor al par de estudiantes necios, pero sólo recibió dos rotundos "¡Cállese!

Y fue Juudai el primero en levantar el puño, seguido por Manjoume...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban por los pasillos de la Academia rumbo a la dirección. Sí, efectivamente, habían sido reportados por su actitud en clase hace unos momentos; y eso no era bonito. Ya habían dado con la puerta, el pelinegro fue el primero en pasar y tras él el castaño.

- Venimos a ver al rector -dijo el ojinegro

- ¿Hm? Ah¿de nuevo? -dijo la secretaria con hastío

- ¿Cómo que otra vez? Es la primera vez que venimos -habló el castaño

- Sí pero no la primera que se quejan de ustedes -contestó

- Mmm... sí, ya, como sea, venimos con el rector -volvió a decir Manjoume

- Ahora es imposible, está atendiendo una llamada importante -dijo la mujer

Pero Manjoume ya había abierto la puerta, y lo que vio le hizo poner los ojos pequeños acompañados de una gran gota. El rector estaba carcajeándose.

- Dioses¿esto es una llamada importante? -dijo el pelinegro, ya con varias gotas

- n.nU -rió nerviosa la secretaria

- ¡Rector! -exclamó enojado el Obelisco

- ¿Eh? -paró de carcajear -más tarde te hablo -colgó el teléfono -cof, cof, sí ¿que ocurre joven Manjoume?

- ¡Hey novato inepto! -le llamó y entraron -esto es lo que pasa -le mostraron los reportes

- Oh, eso -meditó un poco -tomen asiento, supongo que se preguntarán porque los reportaron ¿cierto? -cuestionó

- Sí, antes no lo habían hecho -dijo el Obelisco

- Es verdad por más que nos peleáramos no nos reportaban -dijo algo enojado el Osiris

- Eso es cierto, pero ahora los profesores están en todo su derecho de hacer uso de su autoridad -se detuvo para si los jóvenes darían alguna objeción pero estaban algo... estáticos, así que prosiguió -esto fue ordenado por el Señor Kaiba, así que cualquier queja se dirigirá a él -se volvió a detener, pero los chicos no se veían con las inteciones de responder -el Señor Kaiba no quiere a chicos problema en su institución, no quiere que nadie interrumpa los estudios de los futuros duelistas -terminó

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras los chicos asimilaban lo que el rector acababa de decir.

- ¡¿Me está diciendo que en cualquier momento me pueden echar de aquí como una vil basura?! -gritó exasperado el azul

- Pues basura ya eres -volteó hacia otro lado

- ¡Tú calla rojo inútil! -gritó nuevamente

- Joven Manjoume respire, no digo que ya inmediatamente lo vayan a sacar -intentó calmar el rector -si acumula 3 reportes su expulsión es segura -miró a los jóvenes

- Osease que si somos reportador dos veces más... ¿nos echarán de patitas a la calle? -el rector asintió con la cabeza -¡Ra! Eso no es justo -hizo puchero

- Ya les dije, toda queja irá dirigida al Señor Kaiba

- De acuerdo, me callo -se cruzó de brazos

- ¡Esto es injusto¡¿Por qué debo ser expulsado yo también si Juudai es el culpable de todo?! -apuntó al mencionado

- ¡Oye! Pero tú me sigues la corriente así que no te quejes -respondió el castaño

- Vamos jóvenes, no hay necesidad de que se peleen; ya pueden retirarse -dijo el rector -ah, entréguenme los reportes -recibió el reporte del Obelisco en perfectas condiciones, pero el de Juudai lo recibió hecho una bolita -ahora sí, ya pueden retirarse.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

xD este capítulo ya terminó, de ustedes dependerá si lo continuo o no, x.x estoy muerta¡escribí todo esto en un solo día! xD y simplemente improvisé. Aunque a veces no funcione... ¬¬U.

Bueno, yo les advertí que habría odio (pude haber hecho algo mejor) xD, el shonen-ai aún no se asoma y el lemon... será por los últimos capítulos, pero bueno, yo que sé esto apenas lo tengo escrito en su segundo capítulo y no es mucho lo que escrito (con decirles que llevo cinco renglones es suficiente ¬¬) así que si me dejan reviews me apoyarán a terminar el segundo capítulo (capaz que me inspiran a hacer el tercero xD). Oigan, tengo una duda... ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los dos chicos que siempre acompañan a Manjoume? (los quiero en japonés) es que no me los sé n.ñ.

Entonces, me retiro, si hay alguna falta de ortografía no me maten x.x yo no tengo la culpa xD es que a veces me como las letras. Ahora sí, cualquier duda me la dicen por un review n.n; ¡me voy! directo a la camita, ya es noche y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, aún tengo clases ¬¬.

Se cuidan¡Sayônara!


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Kon nichi wa! nuevamente n.n. Me encuentro aquí con el segundo capitulo xD. Muchas gracias por el review que me dejaron ToT al menos alguien se acuerda de mi existencia...

Gates: -¿hm¿dijiste algo? ¬¬

¬¬ T.T nadie me toma en serio, me siento ignorada... pero tú ni hables contraparte ¬¬, que no sirves de nada.

Gates: -Pareces niña de kinder, siempre chillando como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo... ¬¬ me das vergüenza

Yo no sé como te tengo de contraparte, te odio ¬¬#

Gates: -No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo...

Bueno, ya mejor dejamos de discutir, y dejo nuevamente las notas por si no las recuerdan xD:

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y sus personajes no me pertenecen T.T ya les dije que si así fuera contendría el más puro Yaoi xD (todos con todos/G: -¿eso es yaoi puro? estás enferma ¬¬/P: -Tú calla ò.ó). Pero eso sí, la idea de este fic es completamente mía ò.ó si la piensas usar te aseguro que te llevaré a un juicio ¬¬.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, futuro lemon y mucho odio (G: -¡Por Kami! si esto es odio, yo soy cenicienta ¬¬/P: -¡Que te calles!). Shonen-ai: Relación chico-chico; lemon: escenas explícitas de... "eso". Si esto no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo que salgas de este fic y no te molestes en dejarme un review degradante. Gracias por tu comprensión.

**Parejas:** Como dije anteriormente: rivalshipping: JuudaixManjoume n.n. Quizás ponga insinuaciones de otras más adelante xD, uno nunca sabe.

Ahora, les dejo con este segundo capitulo n.n. ¡Comenzamos!

**

* * *

**

**§-☼ I hate everything about you ☼-§**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 2**

▼

Juudai iba adelante esta vez, y pisándole los talones Manjoume. Justo cuando el castaño abrió la puerta el rostro del Obelisco casi es golpeado. El Osiris rió ante eso, y el pelinegro no se pudo aguantar reclamarle.

- ¡Hey! –dio un paso para atrás -¡Lo hiciste a propósito! -exclamó

- ¡No lo he de negar! –gritó desde el pasillo

- _"¿Có-cómo llegó tan rápido?"_ –se quedó pensativo pero un '¡Lento!' le sacó de sus pensamientos -¡Vuelve acá novato inepto! –salió tras de él

Y una persecución había iniciado. Juudai llevaba la delantera sobre Manjoume por unos metros; pero éste último ya estaba agarrando velocidad. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban a un metro uno de otro.

- ¡Ni creas que vas a escapar! –gritó el pelinegro

- ¡No creo, voy a escapar! –giró a la derecha, el camino recto se había acabado

- ¡Hey! –se detuvo y tomó una escoba que encontró frente a sí -¡espera! –volteó a su alrededor y para suerte encontró un balde con agua; una idea cruzó por su mente: le daría a la cubeta como si estuviera jugando golf –je¡aquí voy! –golpeó el balde y éste salió volando con dirección a Juudai

- ¿Qué? –se paró en seco y se volteó, y lo que vio fue un balde lleno de agua volando hacia él; el objeto cayó en su cabeza como si de un casco se tratase y cayó de espaldas al suelo algo empapado

- ¡Ja! –llegó hasta donde el castaño había caído y le rodeó poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de éste (estaba parado, perdonen si no me expliqué bien) y le puso el cepillo de la escoba cerca del rostro -¡Novato inepto!

- ¡Que dejes de llamarme así! –quitó el balde de su cabeza -¿eh? –se encontró al 'instrumento del mal' muy cerca de su rostro

- Te gané –dedujo Manjoume ante su posición

- Ja ¿tú crees?

- ¡Pero por supuesto! –exclamó algo enojado

- Pues yo creo que no –sonrió confianzudo y rodó por el suelo haciendo que Manjoume cayera de sentón al perder el equilibrio -¿ves? –de alguna manera había logrado quitarle al ojinegro la escoba, cambiando de posiciones –yo te gané –sonrió satisfecho –ahora era él quien amenazaba al otro, poniendo peligrosamente cerca del rostro del Obelisco el cepillo del 'instrumento del mal'

- Está bien… tú ganas –dijo con fastidio y cerró los ojos, quedándose sentado

- Jeje –le dio la mano para que se levantara, pero fue rechazada -¡oye!

- Tengo mi orgullo, y no tengo razones para dejarme ayudar por el enemigo –se levantó y sacudió sus ropas

- Pues vaya orgullo…

- Hmp, yo me largo –se retiró sin siquiera mirar al novato inepto, perdón, Juudai

Se había quedado sólo en los pasillo de la institución, así que decidió retirarse a su dormitorio, no tenía razones para permanecer más tiempo ahí.

--- Juudai's POV ---

Sigue siendo el mismo, pero tengo entendido que no es fácil cambiar a una persona… en especial alguien como él.

Hay algo que aún no puedo entender ¿realmente lo odiaré? Extrañamente no siento desprecio hacia él, hay algo más. Disfrazar sentimientos a veces es tan fácil y otras no. Quizás estoy disfrazando los míos, inconcientemente; porque ya no sé que es lo siento.

No puedo estar un momento sin fastidiar a Manjoume, me gusta hacerlo, no de mala forma, sino que… siento que no podría vivir sin verlo enojado.

¡Alto¿Qué estoy pensando¿No podría vivir? Ra, creo que me hace falta dormir un poco… ya estoy delirando, de seguro empeoraré.

Aún no entiendo la razón de porqué me odia tanto, simplemente soy como soy, no puedo fingir ser otra persona… aunque quizá si lo intento él ya no me odie tanto…

--- Fin POV ---

Tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos algo empañados, había algo que no le agradaba, y eso era que él lo odiaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había llegado a su dormitorio _"¡Al fin!"_ pensó el pelinegro, por fin tendría un lugar dónde sumirse en sus pensamientos y donde no le molestarían a menos que sus 'amigos', si acaso así se les podía llamar, le fueran a dar las buenas nuevas.

- Qué estrés –se tiró en su cama después de haber entrado a la habitación

Miró el techo durante varios minutos, extrañamente le calmaba; dejó que cada idea cruzara por su cabeza de todos modos ya no importaba, tenía todo el día para sí. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba dormido, soñando algo…

20 minutos después…

- ¡Toc, toc, toc! –llamaron a la puerta

- ¿Eh? –abrió los ojos de golpe -¡Ya voy! –se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta -¿Qué pasa?

- El rector te ha mandado el aviso de que los próximos dos días estarás suspendido –hizo reverencia y se fue

- ¿? –estaba atónito¿cómo que lo habían suspendido? Eso era imposible, con faltar el día de hoy de la bastaba¿y ahora lo suspendían? -¡Qué…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Porquería! –gritó el castaño -¡Demonios, de seguro reprobaré! –suspiró pesadamente, sus deducciones no estarían tan erradas.

Bufó con fastidio, sus notas bajarían más; si acaso era posible. Se dejó caer en su cama y tapó su cara con la almohada: quería morirse. Pero lo único que hizo fue ahogar un grito con el cojín en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos días pasaron y ninguno se dirigió la palabra, por más que quisieran hacerle la vida imposible al otro; además estaban bajo la mira del rector, en cualquier momento podrían ser expulsados.

Una vez ya en clases, los rumores empezaron; era de suponerse, el mundo no conoce la palabra 'privacidad'. Juudai y Manjoume ya estaban hartos, preguntas por aquí, allá y por acullá; pero qué podían hacer, nada, sólo aguantarse.

Minutos después el profesor ya había entrado al aula con varias hojas entre sus manos.

- Muy bien señoritas –habló Chronos –como hoy tenemos reunión sólo vengo a dejarles el trabajo que se llevará a cabo a partir de mañana –aclaró su garganta y tomó la primera hoja –trabajarán en parejas. Las cuales has quedado de la siguiente forma… -empezó con la primera, la cual era entre Sho y Kenzan, aunque a veces parecían llevarse bien, de vez en cuando tenían sus desacuerdos.

El profesor siguió con las parejas, que por lo visto eran entre estudiantes que no se llevaban bien, por no decir que se odiaban a muerte. La mayoría ya estaba acomodada, sólo quedaban dos estudiantes…

- Y por último –miró a los estudiantes –Jun Manjoume y Yuki Juudai –dejó la hoja en el escritorio y esperó la objeción

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó un pelinegro -¡Yo no trabajaré con ese novato inepto!

- ¡Y yo no pienso trabajar con ese manipulador! –objetó el castaño, y al ratito ya se estaba mandando rayitos a través de la mirada con el Obelisco

- Me temo que así deberá ser, si no se dieron cuenta este trabajo consiste en hacer que los estudiantes se lleven bien entre sí, y usted y Juudai son los más problemáticos –respondió el pelirrubio –ahora me retiro, mañana ninguno debe faltar, les pondremos unos mecanismo para que su convivencia empiece –tomó la manija de la puerta –ya pueden irse a sus dormitorios –y salió del salón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba con una cara de fastidio. Acababa de iniciar el día y su existencia ya se había ido por el caño. Nunca pensó vivir con 'eso' ¡vivir con su pero enemigo! Eso no era nada bonito. En cuanto encontrara una forma de matarse no dudaría en usarla… o quizás no dudaría en usarla con el castaño.

- ¡Demonios! –gritó a los cuatro vientos –me encerraré permanentemente –suspiró con fastidio y salió corriendo, por alguna razón se sentía confuso.

Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse; pero hacía lo posible por no dejar escapar a las lágrimas. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza, ahora sentía como millones de sentimientos se empezaban a mezclar en su mente. Y todo era por culpa de una sola persona: Yuki Juudai. Siempre era así, él le causaba todo, él era el culpable de su estrés, de su odio, de sus pensamientos… maldecía el maldito día en que ese novato había llegado a arruinarle la vida.

Llegó a su dormitorio y entró con rapidez, puso el seguro y tomó aire, estaba cansado. Gritó con toda la rabia que estaba dentro de sí y lanzó una lámpara, que se encontraba a su alcance, contra la pared.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! –gritó a donde había lanzado el objeto -¡Tú eres el culpable! –golpeó el sofá -¡Todo! –se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo –es tu culpa –dijo agotado y pequeñas perlas empezaron a resbalar por sus blancas mejillas, ahora rojas por rabia… o quizás algo más –todo… es… tu culpa… -dijo entre sollozos y gritó nuevamente dejando que más lagrimas cayeran, tantos sentimientos le ponían muy confundido…

_Continuará…

* * *

_¡He terminado! n.n, me rompí la cabeza con esto... x.x estoy muerta... 

Gates: -Eso sería un milagro ¬¬, nada te mata.

Lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte XD, bueno, el caso es que vuelvo a agradecer el review que me dejaron n.n estoy agradecida por ello... pero definitivamente si no me dejan más reviews cancelaré esto ò.ó y sólo yo y nadie más que yo conocerá el lemon que habrá ¡mwahahaha! -empieza a reír como desquiziada

Gates: -No tienes vergüenza, con amenazas no llegarás a nada, por eso no te dejan review... aunque de seguro no quieren saber más de éste fic -murmuró

;0; nooooo, eso no es justo -se ve a una niña solitaria encojida en un rincón con una aura depresiva a su alrededor

Gates: -Otra vez... ¬¬ ya niña, ven a despedirte de tus lectoras

Hazlo tú... no estoy de humor

Gates: -¡Por Kami! ¬¬ Muy bien, la niña rara esta les dice que definitivamente cancelará este fic si no la pelan en lo más mínimo, pero sigue agradeciendo el review que le dejaron. Les dice que se cuiden y las manda abrazos y besos. ¬¬# Ya acabé niña

Entonces... pues ya, termina.

Gates: -¬¬ Ja ne


	3. Capitulo 3

¡Kon nichi wa! XD y sigo viva, muajaja, no dejaré este fic tan fácilemente -ríe macabramente.

Bueno, el caso es que... ¡me dejaron otro review! y eso me pone bien happy, nuevamente se acuerdan de mí T.T ¿no crees Gates?

Gates: bosteza- ¿hm?¿perdón, decías? -contesta sin mucha energía

Otra vez tú, me ignoras a propósito... ¿cierto? ¬¬ -como respuesta recibe unos ronquidos -O.O ¡me ignora por completo! demonios... baka ¬¬, ya me las pagará. Bueno, vuelvo a poner las notas... que ya hay unas sorpresitas xD:

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y sus personajes... definitivamente no me pertenecen, ¬¬ para mi total descracia y suerte de los personajes. Pero hay algo que sí es mío, y es la trama de esta historia, así que si piensas en usarla te recomiendo que contrates un buen abogado y nos veremos en un tribunal... XD.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, futuro lemon, algo de odio (me cansé de poner que era mucho odio xD) y puede haber algo de OoC (Out of Character) así que si ven algo de diferencia con respecto a la personalidad de algún personaje, ya saben la razón; y ya saben todo lo demás.

**Parejas:** Muy bien, como ya todos saben, la pareja principal es la de JuudaixManjoume (Rivalshipping) pero... ahora traigo una sorpresita... ShoxJohan xD. Al público lo que quiere.

Ahora sí, les dejo con el tercer capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**

* * *

**

**§-☼ I hate everything about you ☼-§**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 3**

▼

Se encontraban en la habitación del castaño y el peliceleste. Platicaban sus desacuerdos con el nuevo trabajo. Sho era quien se quejaba más, por no decir que el único. Juudai mantenía su mirada perdida en la nada hasta que Daichi le sacaba del trance.

- Que suerte la tuya ¿no crees Aniki? –preguntó el chibi.

- ¿Eh? Je, sí quien diría que tendría que convivir con Manjoume –dijo con algo de desgano.

Al chibi le extrañó el comportamiento del castaño, siempre andaba de buen humor y era raro verlo serio.

- ¿Ocurre algo Aniki? –ladeó un poco la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

Juudai no respondió, se encontraba perdido en quién sabe donde; pero un codazo por parte del Ra le hizo reaccionar y respondió con un "no te preocupes" junto con una sonrisa. Daichi sabía que era falsa, el castaño sólo quería ocultar su estado…

- Bueno, si tú lo dices –se encogió un poco de hombros y cerró los ojos.

Pronto alguien tocó a la puerta…

- Supuse que estarían aquí –entró a la habitación -¿Qué tanto hacen? –ladeó la cabeza -¿No piensan comer? Ya es algo tarde… y no hemos probado bocado ¿o sí? –comentó el peliazulado.

- Es cierto Johan n.n –sonrió el chibi, seguido de un gruñido de su estómago - .///. Etto… -se sonrojó.

- Jaja –rió un poco el peliazul –será mejor que vayamos de una vez porque sino… ya no quedará nada –tomó al peliceleste de la mano y lo jaló hasta la puerta.

- Ehh… ¿no vienen? –volteó a verlos, haciendo lo posible para que Johan no notara su sonrojo.

- Adelántense, ya los alcanzamos –respondió el pelinegro.

El peliazulado sonrió y comenzó a correr junto con el pequeño. Una vez solos el Ra decidió ver si podía ayudar al Osiris.

- ¿Es lo mismo? –le volteó a ver.

- … -no respondió simplemente desvió la mirada, sabía a qué se refería.

- Si no le dices te seguirás causando un dolor de cabeza, además no te estás ayudando en nada –se sentó en la cama del castaño –o acaso ¿no estoy en lo correcto?

- … -bajó la cabeza y sombreó la mirada -… sí… -respondió taciturno.

- Entonces no dejes que te siga carcomiendo el alma…

- Pero no es tan fácil –interrumpió el castaño –ni siquiera sé lo que siento… -volteó a ver al ojigris –es demasiado confuso…

- Piensa en él –dijo mirándole a los ojos –y ponte a pensar qué sientes…

- … -bajó la mirada.

- Bueno, ya lo harás más tarde ¿qué no tienes hambre? –cuestionó.

- ¿Eh? –levantó la mirada –etto…

- Anda, levanta esos ánimos, que no me acostumbro a verte con el autoestima por los suelos –le dijo desde la puerta.

- Tienes razón, espérame –se levantó y siguió al pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disfrutaban su comida en compañía del otro. El chibi no podía evitar tener un sonrojo al estar con él, le causaba algo extraño, pero le gustaba sentirlo. Por otro lado, el peliazulado comía un delicioso helado, había dejado la fresa que se encontraba en la punta para más tarde y ahora comía el dulce betún acompañado con un poco de nieve sabor napolitano.

- Nee, Johan –le llamó el peliceleste -¿dónde estabas cuando nos dieron el nuevo trabajo? –inquirió, era cierto, no se había presentado a clase.

- Etto… -parpadeó un par de veces pero pronto apareció un sonrisa pícara -¿y por qué quieres saber? –entrecerró sus ojos, mirándole… con interés.

- ¿Eh? pues… -miró para cualquier lado para poder evitar la mirada verde-azulada del chico, además un pronunciado sonrojo había aparecido –es… sólo curiosidad –puso el mejor pretexto que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Curiosidad, eh? –el chibi simplemente bajó la cabeza –pues… fue a propósito –contestó mientras le daba otro bocado a su helado.

- ¿Te fugaste de clase? –se exaltó un poco llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes en el comedor.

- Podrías evitar hacer tanto escándalo, si se enteran me bajarán puntos…

- ¡Gomen ne! –hizo reverencia, pero como no puso atención a lo que hacía se golpeó con la mesa -¡Auch!

- o.o ¡Sho¿estás bien?! –se levantó y fue a su lado.

- Jajaja –rió despreocupado –eso dolió –dijo con unas pequeñas gotas en sus ojos.

Johan se rió un poco, tomó al chico por la barbilla e hizo que lo volteara a ver para después sobarle un poco la frente. El pequeño se quejó un poco, aún le dolía el golpe.

- Sólo fue un golpecito, aunque hay probabilidades de que se te haga un chichón –comentó algo pensativo.

- ¿Nani? –se exaltó.

- Jajaja, es broma, no te preocupes, no fue grave –dijo divertido, extrañamente le gustaba exaltar al pequeño.

- No juegues, me asustas –bajó un poco la mirada, y un rojo rondó por sus mejillas, le gustaba ver sonriente al chico.

- Perdón, pero es que no lo puedo evitar –le sonrió nuevamente –oye… ¿quieres la fresa? –le preguntó, pensaba dársela como una disculpa.

- Pero… pensé que te gustaban –contestó inseguro.

- No importa, aún quedan muchas en el mundo… a menos que esa sea la última –miró la fresa que se encontraba en el vaso –jaja –agarró la cuchara y con ella agarró al fruto rojizo –anda, abre la boca –le puso enfrente la fresa.

El osiris se sonrojó y ahora no pudo hacer nada para ocultarlo, sólo deseaba que el peliazulado no se fijase. Ahora no sabía que hacer… pero cómo rechazar la fresa que le estaba ofreciendo, lo único que le preocupaba era que…

Se decidió, abrió la boca lentamente y conforme lo hacía se acercaba al fruto. El ojiverde sonrió nuevamente y le dio la fresa. Era una escena perfecta, Johan dándole delicias al pequeño Sho, pero la armonía se rompió al haber llegado dos personitas…

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –cuestionó el castaño.

- ¿Es acaso lo que yo creo que es…? –comentó el ojigris.

Ante eso los otros dos chicos brincaron un poco por el susto y de inmediato se separaron. Johan se levantó con la cuchara y rió nerviosamente; pero al darse cuenta que traía al pecaminoso cubierto lo ocultó tras su espalda. En cambio, Sho cayó de espaldas y reía nerviosamente con algo de sonrojo.

- ¡No, no es lo que ustedes creen! –gritó el peliceleste desde el suelo.

- ¡Cierto, no es lo que creen! –apoyó el peliverde.

Juudai y Misawa rieron un poco, los pobres chicos estaban demasiado nerviosos. Además ni siquiera sabían que era lo que estaban pensando. Ante aquello ambos chicos quedaron atónitos ¿por qué se estaban riendo?

- Etto… ¿de qué se ríen? –habló el más alto.

- Jaja, de ustedes –contestó entre risas el castaño.

- Ni siquiera saben lo que estamos pensando y ya sacan sus deducciones –comentó divertido Daichi.

- Pues… ¡es que ustedes! –se levantó exaltado y rojo -¡nos hacen creer otra cosa! –dijo al fin.

Eso provocó que los recién llegados los miraran atrevidamente. Dedujeron que estaban pensando exactamente en eso…

- ¿No creyeron que estábamos pensando que ustedes…?

- ¿Eran algo… o sí? –completó Yuki.

Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Juudai y Daichi dejaron de reírse y tomaron asiento en la mesa donde estaban los "tomates" (recordemos, se sonrojaron y ahora andaban como tomates xD).

- Ya cálmense chicos, no es para tanto –intentó bajar el sonrojo de los chicos el pelinegro.

- Cierto, será mejor comer cuanto podamos, porque después dudo mucho que lo hagamos con tanta tranquilidad –dijo el castaño.

Los pobres chicos asintieron, aún cabizbajos, y tomaron asiento. Platicaron de cosas sin importancia, sólo para divertirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, en alguna habitación específica yacía un pelinegro agotado acostado en su cama. Había soltado toda su rabia al haber lanzado todos los objetos a su alcance, sin embargo aún sentía un vacío… uno que, por lo visto, no podía llenar. Gritó a los cuatro vientos, ignoraba que alguien lo escuchase, ya no le importaba.

Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al baño. Se recargó en el lavamanos y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, extrañamente quería llorar. Pero había algo más extraño… quería tenerlo cerca. Golpeó con fuerza la cerámica del lavamanos, incluso si hubiera tenido más fuerzas capaz y la hubiera quebrado, cómo era que estuviera pensando eso…

- ¡¿Por qué?! –dijo entre sollozos -¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ??!! –golpeó nuevamente el lavamanos y se miró al espejo –no es justo… ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? –apretó sus puños –y todo por su culpa –bajó la mirada –si tan sólo… si tan sólo él no hubiera llegado… -se miró en el espejo otra vez, ahora miraba cómo aquellas gotas salinas marcaban caminitos por sus mejillas –todo es su culpa –apretó sus dientes.

¿Por qué siempre estaba en sus pensamientos? Era lo que más le enojaba, nunca podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que la mirada castaña del novato inepto ese siempre le estaría persiguiendo… no podía dormir.

Siguió razonando, pero no había respuesta alguna. Apretó los dientes y pronto más lágrimas cayeron, se sentía tan impotente por no poder controlar su situación… había una solución: simplemente ignorarlo y ya, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados…

- Si todo es su culpa… ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir yo? –sombreó la mirada.

En pocos minutos un crujido se escuchó, y después cristales cayeron…

* * *

¡Ju ju! Terminé, se me volvió a secar el cerebro xD.

Etto... no tengo mucho que decir sólo que agradezco el review que me dejó Cerry, muchas gracias, y eso de ShoxJohan xD, aquí lo tienes.

Bueno, yo me retiro, se hace tarde y tengo que jugar un duelo con mi Onee-sama.

¡Sayônara! Me dejan un review!


	4. Capitulo 4

_¡Kon nichi wa! Porque aún no muero mwahaha._

_Gates: -Sería un milagro que te murieses ¬.¬_

_Otra vez tú ¬¬, bueno mi público lindo y querido aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo n.n, aquí no hay JohanxSho, pero en el suguiente si lo habrá ñaca, ñaca._

_Gates: -Deja de fingir ¿quieres? ahora ya déjalos leer..._

_Ash, agua fiestas, bueno, como el lo dijo les dejo leer este capitulo. Como todo ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen simplemente los uso para la entretención de los fans n.n._

_¡Comenzamos!_

**§-☼ I hate everything about you ☼-§**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 4**

▼

- ¡Waaaa! –suspiró -¡estoy lleno! –comentó Juudai.

- ¡Yo también! –dijo Sho.

- Supongo que yo igual… -dijo Daichi.

- Quiero una última fresa –hizo puchero el peliverde.

Y ahí estaban, habían comido cuanto pudieron. En la mesa yacían sus platos y vasos vacíos. Empezaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia, cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente.

Un par de horas después decidieron retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios, mañana tendrían un largo día, su convivencia en parejas empezaría y sería algo difícil acostumbrarse así que deberían ir con todas las energías posibles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el reloj, aún era muy temprano, muy temprano. Suspiró resignado era la enésima vez que se levantaba, definitivamente no podría dormir, por más que lo intentara.

Se levantó y tomó una toalla junto con su ropa habitual, decidió darse una ducha.

Ya minutos después estaba listo. Descansó un poco acostándose en su cama haciendo un intento por dormir, aunque fueran unos minutos; pero fue en vano.

- Maldita sea… ¿por qué no puedo dormir? –se sentó -¿será porque tendré que convivir con Manjoume? Quizás sa porque no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso –se mintió a sí mismo, miró hacia el suelo, nuevamente estaba el manipulador de entrometido.

Dio un largo suspiro, miró nuevamente el reloj, aún faltaba un buen ¿con qué se entretendría mientras Sho despertaba? Se regañó mentalmente, si tan sólo ese pelinegro no le obstruyera los pensamientos tanto tiempo al menos dormiría un poco más.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, hasta que al fin el chibi despertó, y no pudo evitar preguntarle al castaño qué hacía despierto, pero como respuesta sólo consiguió una risa nerviosa. Dejó de lado el asunto o podría hacérsele tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, la alarma le había despertado. Miró a su alrededor, no recordaba dónde se había quedado. Encontró el lavamanos frente a sí… cierto, ayer se había quedado a examinar su situación, pero no había conseguido respuesta alguna para resolverla.

Suspiró, se levantó y tomó una toalla, se relajaría un poco dándose una ducha.

Salió con la toalla amarrada en sus caderas y fue por una cajita de plástico, se sentó en su cama y abrió el objeto. Gimió un poco, un dolor punzante le fastidiaba. Sacó unas gasas, un bote de alcohol y algo de algodón y comenzó el proceso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El salón ya estaba en su mayoría lleno, sólo unos cuantos lugares sin ocupar.

Chronos se desesperó, no comenzaría hasta que estuviesen todos, eso le había dicho el rector. Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, les dio el pase, eran los acompañantes inseparables de Manjoume.

- _"¿Dónde estará?"_ –se preguntó -¡oigan ustedes dos! –les habló a los recién ingresados -¿Dónde está Manjoume?

- Eh… pues, no lo sabemos –contestó el de lentes.

- Sólo nos dijo que llegaría algo tarde –contestó el otro chico.

El flacucho profesor sospechó que el pelinegro se iba a ocultar para no is. Manjoume podía burlar al personal de la Academia fácilmente y era posible que también lo intentaría con él.

La puerta fue tocada nuevamente, esta vez dejando pasar a algunos rojos, entre ellos Juudai y Marufuji.

El castaño entró buscando la mirada del pelinegro sobre sí, pero no la encontró ¿acaso pensaba faltar¿Dejaría que lo creyese un miedoso? Por lo visto sí…

- Manjoume-san ya pensábamos que no vendría –habló el rubio.

Quizás habló demasiado pronto…

- Claramente le mandé a decir que llegaría algo tarde –se dirigió a su asiento.

Juudai notó algo raro, el ojinegro llevaba sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, y en los tres años que tenía de conocerle nunca llevó sus manos en el pantalón.

El profesor le dio pase a quienes traían los mecanismo que los alumnos llevarían las próximas 2 semanas.

Los alumnos fueron llamados para colocarles los mecanismos lo cuales se componían de dos brazaletes.

- Ahora… Yuki Juudai y Jun Manjoume –les llamó el flacucho, digo, el profesor.

Los dos chicos bajaron y se pararon frente a Chronos con una cara de fastidio, su infierno estaba a dos brazaletes de empezar.

- Muy bien, Juudai dame tu brazo izquierdo –el chico obedeció, le puso el brazalete metálico –ahora usted Manjoume-san, déme su brazo derecho –mas el pelinegro no le obedeció -¿Hm, qué ocurre? –preguntó desesperado.

El pelinegro no respondió, sombreó la mirada, se empezó a sentir algo mareado, la cabeza le estaba doliendo; pero obedeció al final…

El rubio y el castaño se sorprendieron un poco… el pelinegro llevaba vendada su mano.

Las cosas definitivamente se estaban poniendo más raras… ¿a qué se debían las vendas en las manos de Manjoume? Probablemente había sido un accidente… ¿pero con qué se habría lastimado?

- Manjoume… -murmuró algo preocupado el castaño.

- No le tome importancia Chronos –mantenía su mirada sombría –sólo haga lo que tenga que hacer…

El rubio no estaba seguro, era mejor que estuviese en enfermería para que revisaran las heridas… pero finalmente le puso el brazalete.

Poco después el pelinegro se dispuso a irse de ahí e ir a su respectivo lugar… pero en cuanto dio el primer paso, todo se nubló…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaba media hora, más o menos, esperando reacción alguna del Obelisco, mas aún no había respuesta. La enfermera le había dicho que esperara, que pronto despertaría.

¡Vamos! Ya llevaba por lo menos 40 minutos inconciente, si contabas el tiempo que tardó en llevarlo a la enfermería. Si Manjoume no se dignaba a despertar por si solo con mucho gusto él le despertaría…

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer estupideces… -comentó algo enojado; pero no podía evitar estar preocupado por el estado del ojinegro.

Entrecerró sus ojos, una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. La única razón que encontraba por la cual el pelinegro se hubiera hecho eso… era él. Eso le bajaba el autoestima, se odiaba por tener que hacer que él se lastimase… en definitiva él era el problema.

- Gomen ne… -susurró, una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla izquierda, mientras hacia que los mechones en su frente le ocultasen la mirada.

Cuanto deseaba que Jun estuviese despierto… quería pedirle disculpas, sólo quería que le viese arrodillarse frente a él, pidiéndole disculpas y ofreciéndose a ser humillado de por vida… ¡Lo que fuera! Todo para que aceptara sus disculpas…

- Gomenasai… -tenía sus rostro oculto entre sus manos –onegai… perdóname… -susurró mientras empezaba a sollozar –te necesito… -dejó escapar inconcientemente.

Escuchó un quejido, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde el pelinegro yacía. Vio como llevaba su mano izquierda a su frente, eso significaba que ya había despertado. Por lo que secó sus lágrimas e intentó cambiar su rostro…

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? –preguntó enojado mirando el techo.

- En enfermería –respondió el castaño "fríamente" pero su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada, como si hubiese estado llorando.

- _"Tiene los ojos rojos y su voz está algo quebrada… ¿acaso había llorado?"_ –pensó.

Notó que el Obelisco le miraba pensativamente, eso significaba que estaba sospechando algo…

- ¿Qué pasa? –sentía que no había sido correcto preguntar, pero había reaccionado por pura inercia.

- ¿Porqué tus ojos están rojos? –preguntó con interés, al no recibir respuesta se paró de la cama y se acercó peligrosamente al Osiris –también tu voz está algo quebrada –había dejado por lo menos unos 10 centímetros entre sus rostros –ahora tus mejillas están rojas… -entrecerró sus ojos.

Tragó saliva, si no se supiera controlar ahora mismo estaría sobre el ojinegro diciéndole millones de cosas, las cuales aún desconocía. Pero por el momento su mente estaba bloqueada, sus mejillas ardían y sentía que si contestaba se mordería la lengua… y a todo eso ¿por qué ese repentino interés?

- _"Está demasiado rojo, y está sudando mucho… entonces…"_ –abrió sus ojos en impresión, había posibilidades de que lo que estaba pensando fuese real… -¿acaso tú…?

Fue interrumpido por la enfermera que había entrado.

- Etto… ¿interrumpo? –preguntó al ver a los jóvenes duelistas algo cercanos.

- No, de todos modos ya nos íbamos –emprendió camino hacia la puerta.

- Juudai, si se va a cambiar los vendajes, cámbiaselos tú –le dijo la mujer.

- ¿Y por qué yo? –contestó aún con algo de sonrojo.

- Porque sé que no será brusco –le guiñó el ojo y se adentró un poco más a la habitación.

- ¡Oye rojo inútil! –gritó desde el pasillo.

- Que dejes de llamarme así –murmuró entre dientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaban en la habitación del pelinegro. El castaño aún estaba algo bloqueado mientras que el ojinegro se preguntaba si Juudai se había sonrojado por…

- ¡Sugoi! –se impresionó por el tamaño de la habitación -¿todo esto es tuyo?

- No sé ni porque te sorprendes tanto –buscó una toalla en la cómoda –es lógico que todo esto es mío –buscó en su armario ropa para estar en su alcoba, no pensaba salir.

- ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó al ver cómo volaban "cuchitriles" por toda la habitación.

- Busco algo de ropa… -lanzó una prenda.

Dicha prenda le cayó en el rostro –pero ¿por qué? –quitó la prenda de su cara -¿no piensas salir? –esquivó un objeto.

- Por supuesto que no y menos contigo –dejó de buscar para mirar a su compañero.

- Pero aún tenemos que ir por mis cosas…

- Ra… -puso su mano derecha en su frente –de acuerdo, me daré una ducha, me pondré el uniforme e iremos por tus cosas –dijo en desacuerdo y se dirigió al baño.

- Etto… -iba a decir algo pero un portazo le hizo callar.

_Continuará…_

_Se acabó :D._

_Ya viene el quinto capitulo T-T que happycidad que me dejen reviews..._

_Gates: -Niña enferma, ya agradecelos y véte a dormir, tu ojo está empeorando y mañana no amaneceras nada bien ¬.¬_

_T.T te preocupas por mí, ahora soy más happy..._

_Gates: -Me preocupo por tu cuerpo, yo también lo uso ¬.¬ ilusa..._

_¬¬# te odio, bueno, _Cerry_ me dejó otro review, n.n gracias por la opinión del capitulo anterior, lo de JohanxSho estuvo bueno, nunca había visto la pareja, hasta hace unos días que estaba viendo unos videos. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta parejita recuerda al YamixYuugi, n.n. Aquí está el siguiente capitulo y en el próximo te traeré más JohanxSho. Chao._

Chiquillona_ jeje, gracias por lo de la pareja de JohanxSho, concuerdo contigo, lo de Sho con Chumley saca algo de onda... y no es posible imaginar o.o. No te preocupes, Chazz ya aprenderá a valorizarlo, o si no yo lo golpeo xD y sobre el lemon, no te preocupes mwahaha, ya llegará je. Te cuidas._

_¡Ahh! Pero que bonito es lo bonito ¿cierto miyami?_

_Gates: -Sí lo que sea._

_¬¬ por eso me ayudarás a escribir los lemons, así que no te quejes. Bueno, yo me voy, ya es algo tarde jeje, espero que me dejen reviews nuevamente o si no los lemons no serán posibles ¡Mwahaha!_

_Gates: -Ya niña, despídete, que tu ojo se pone más rojo..._

_Ok, se cuidan mis lectoras n.n._

_¡Ja ne!_


	5. Capitulo 5

_Hello people n.n_

_Creo que ahora vine un poco más rápido ¿no creen? xD es que mañana me voy de vacaciones y no quería dejarlas sin su lindo fic n.n._

_Gates: Apúrate que te van a regañar por andar tan noche aquí en la computadora, mañana te tienes que levantar temprano ¬¬_

_Ya voy, ehem, reviews los respondo al final n.n, por el momento, ya saben, Yugioh GX no me pertenece la trama de esta historia sí. Y en cuanto a las parejas... JuudaixManjoume y JohanxSho, ya casi darán sus primeros pasos T.T xD._

_¡Comenzamos!_

**§-☼ I hate everything about you ☼-§**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 5**

▼

- Nee, Johan –habló el chibi –es injusto que tú no tengas que hacer el trabajo… -se quejó.

- Je, pues es difícil que yo odie a alguien… -comentó muy feliz el peliazulado.

- Pero es una total injusticia –hizo puchero.

- ¿Por qué te quejas? Kenzan se fue y por eso tú tampoco estás haciendo el trabajo –detuvo la caminata.

Se encontraban recorriendo las orillas de la isla. El mar estaba tranquilo y era un hermoso atardecer más la bella compañía que se hacían el uno al otro.

- Sí pero si Kenzan-kun regresa antes de las dos semanas aún tendré que hacer el trabajo –bajó la cabeza derrotado.

Miró el mar y después al peliceleste, notó que sólo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del líquido… sonrió inconcientemente.

- ¿Me escuchaste? –levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar al más alto –nee… Johan… -notó la sonrisa del chico -¿Johan? –y de ahí ya no supo lo que pasó, pero no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito.

La espalda de Sho tocó la arena mientras su nuca estaba siendo empapada por el líquido azulino que rodeaba la isla. Posteriormente el ojiverde se encontraba encima del ojigris, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y sus palmas de las manos. Ante dicha posición el pequeño se exaltó.

- Perdón… ¿decías? –empezó a acortar el espacio entre sus rostros.

- Eh… no, nada –tragó saliva mientras sus pómulos se pigmentaban de rojo.

El peliazulado sonrió satisfecho, pero dejó de acercarse al chibi. Tomó las manos del Osiris y las entrelazó con las suyas mientras las alzaba hasta los lados de la cabeza del menor.

- Es una vista perfecta… -comentó admirando cada una de las facciones del rostro de su acompañante.

Dicho esto, Sho se sonrojó más.

- Te ves tan hermoso… -se acercó a su oreja izquierda –tan precioso… -le susurró causándole más sonrojo.

Nuevamente la escena era perfecta, el astro Rey apunto de ocultarse en el horizonte mientras dos siluetas permanecían juntas… pero esa linda armonía se rompió, como la última vez, sólo que esta vez fue el mar quien la deshizo. Apareció una pequeña ola que mojó a los estudiantes, ahora su cabello, rostros y un poco de su ropa yacían mojados.

- Será mejor irnos a secar –comentó juguetón mientras ayudaba al peliceleste a levantarse.

- Cierto ./. –dijo con algo de sonrojo.

Se adentraron en el bosque para dejar que la chaqueta del ojigris se secase.

Una vez ahí se recargaron en la sombra de un pino de tronco grueso. Sho se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el pasto para que le diera un poco de luz; pero al haberlo hecho tembló un poco, hacía un poco de viento y como acababa de mojarse… pues empezó a tener escalofríos.

- Ten, para que dejes de temblar un poco –le dijo al chibi.

El ojiverde le ofreció su chaqueta, pero la rechazó. Johan se levantó y fue detrás del peliceleste, se hinco y le cubrió con la chaqueta mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.

- Johan… –se sonrojó.

- Es que me está dando un poco de frío… así que ¿te puedo abrazar? n/n –apretó un poco más el abrazo mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho del chibi.

¿Cómo podía negarse? Si ahora mismo le estaba abrazando. Inconcientemente tomó los brazos del ojiverde y recargó su cabeza con la del peliazulado. Un poco después sintió algo en su mejilla… se sentía húmedo, pero cálido… ¿húmedo y cálido¡Ra¿Acaso Johan… le estaba besando? Examinó un poco más…

Johan seguía "pegado" a la mejilla de Sho. Realmente hubiera querido besar sus dulces labios y descubrir el sabor que guardaban; pero con eso se conformaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Apresúrate que no tengo todo tu tiempo! –gritó exasperado.

Se encontraban en el dormitorio del castaño. El Osiris buscaba lo necesario para quedarse dos semanas en la habitación del pelinegro, puesto que éste no iría a quedarse en la del castaño.

Salió con una maleta. Cerró la puerta y fue con el Obelisco.

- Ya, no tenías que gritarme… -se quejó.

- Pues es que te lo tomas muy a la ligera, ya es algo tarde ¡anda! Camina, ya hay que dormir –empezó a caminar.

Las horas habían pasado mientras llegaban al dormitorio del castaño. En eso había llegado el atardecer y mientras Juudai encontraba todo lo necesario se había oscurecido, una ventaja para Manjoume ya que de esa forma no lo verían con "el novato inepto".

Ya camino al dormitorio del ojinegro al castaño se le vino el recuerdo de la enfermería… ¿por qué Manjoume le había preguntado sobre su estado? Era una buena pregunta… si no mal recordaba le odiaba y cualquier cosa que le pasara le era indiferente. Pero como había actuado hace unas horas le decía otra cosa… Entonces se le vino la idea de preguntarle porqué el interés de hace unas horas… aunque dudaba que fuese buena idea.

- Etto… Manjoume –rompió el silencio el castaño.

- ¿Hm? _"Es Manjoume-san"_ –pensó, pues ya no tenía caso que siempre se lo dijera, nunca le hacía caso.

- Respecto a lo de la enfermería… -bajó un poco la mirada.

¡Demonios! Le preguntaría sobre las heridas… ¿qué le respondería?

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre… mi estado? –le miró de reojo.

Oh, eso, bueno al menos se había ahorrado una excusa sobre las heridas. Pero ahora tenía un problema mayor… ¿cómo le explicaría sobre ese repentino interés? Sinceramente él mismo no sabía la razón… es más, hasta él se preguntaba lo mismo, aún no sabía porque le había preguntado eso ni tampoco porque se le había acercado se esa forma… eso le bloqueaba más la mente.

- Pues… -miró hacia otro lado, quería evitar la mirada del castaño, sabía que le estaba mirando –es que… -no sabía la respuesta.

¡Oh, vamos! No es tan difícil mentirle a alguien tan despistado como él ¿o sí? Pero ni siquiera sabía que pretexto poner…

- Manjoume… -pensó en decirle que mejor lo dejara así pero el ojinegro le interrumpió.

- Haaa, no sé –gritó algo desesperado, pero al fin contestó –no lo sé ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente… -se mordió la lengua, si le decía eso… levantaría sospechas de algo.

- Simplemente ¿qué? –la curiosidad le estaba matando.

- Nada –se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza a su lado izquierdo puesto que el castaño iba a su lado derecho.

Juudai se rindió, si le seguía fregando terminarían en los golpes, siempre era así. Por otro lado, Manjoume respiraba agitadamente y sentía sus mejillas arder… ahora sí no sabía nada, estaba más confundido que antes, lo más seguro era que estaba sonrojado y eso no le gustaba… ¡Sonrojado por culpa del novato inepto! Eso si que era un buena broma…

- _"Siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mi ¿verdad?"_ –pensó con desagrado el Obelisco.

- Entonces… me podrías decir ¿a qué se deben tus heridas? –se detuvo y apuntó las manos del ojinegro.

- ¿Eh? –miró sus manos –me lastimé con un espejo… -en parte era cierto, pero la razón… no podía decirla.

- Oh, ya veo… -siguió la caminata.

Y siguieron hasta llegar al dormitorio del pelinegro. Juudai aún tenía la duda del porqué el interés del pelinegro… pero otro día se lo preguntaría, obtendría su respuesta a como diera lugar. Manjoume aún seguía algo enojado, sus mejillas se mantenían rojas, sólo deseaba que no fuera a estar así todo el tiempo que estaría con el castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día era en la Academia de Duelos. Los estudiantes ya habían pasado un día con sus compañeros de trabajo ya no faltaba mucho, sólo trece días más y su castigo terminaría.

En un dormitorio de los Obeliscos un pelinegro se alistaba, estaba cambiándose y aprovechando que su compañero yacía plácidamente dormido se colocó su uniforme fuera del baño. Al cabo de un rato sólo le faltaba ponerse su chaqueta y despertaría al holgazán que tenía como compañero.

Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del castaño y no podía aguantar la ganas de despertarlo con una patada, oh, eso sería genial, pensó para sí mismo. Pero se quedó embobado ante la imagen frente suyo. No podía evitar pensar que… se veía lindo. ¿Qué, desde cuando el novato inepto era lindo! De seguro no había dormido bien. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar la idea de su mente, pero mirar al castaño dormir tan plácidamente le sonrojaba. La posición que tenía el Osiris era perfecta para una fotografía, genial, ahora quería tomarle una foto… ¿qué seguía¿Que lo quisiera besar? Mejor no echaba la sal, capaz que si podía pensar en hacer eso.

Gruñó en sus dentros, justamente cuando tiene la oportunidad de fastidiarlo no puede hacerlo, que ironía. Dio un golpe al suelo y se retiró de ahí, no podía seguir mirando al castaño, sus pómulos ardían cada minuto que se quedaba embelesado.

Dicho golpe provocó que el castaño se levantara, algo soñoliento, miró a su alrededor intentando identificar dónde se encontraba.

- ¿Ya es hora de comer? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, no podía evitarlo, ayer no había probado bocado alguno.

- ¡Deja de holgazanear y métete a bañar! –fue a donde el castaño descansaba y le jaló del brazo para levantarlo, pero al hacerlo lo acercó mucho a su rostro.

- Ahora tú estás rojo –le sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Olvida eso! –volteó su rostro para ocultar el sonrojo, aunque ya era inútil, su némesis lo había notado –deja de jugar y date un baño, se nos hará tarde.

- Estás rojo –se le acercó y le picó juguetonamente la mejilla izquierda –rojito como una manzana –le siguió picando.

Definitivamente no podía tratar con ese novato. ¿Por qué demonios estaba jugando con él? No había una buena razón para ello, o al menos él no la encontraba.

El castaño sonreía pícaramente mientras seguía picando al ojinegro, raramente se sentía bien de estar tan cerca de él. Estaba conciente que el pelinegro le mataría después de que se le pasaran sus momentos de delirio pero que le importaba, lograría su objetivo, Daichi le había dicho que lo hiciera y ciertamente quería hacerlo…

_Continuará..._

_Ya terminó este chapter n.n. Ahora a responder reviews:_

Cerry _gracias por tu opinion sobre el capitulo anterior n.n, el beso de yuki y jun ya casi viene no te desesperes, te comprendo yo estoy igual. ¿En serio eso pasa? o.o perdón, es que yo aún no veo la seria completa je n.nU. Gracias por tus porras T.T cada día soy más hapy, y aquí tienes tu quinto capitulo yeah, no hay que olvidar el lemon see. XD, Sho afeminado y Johan todo machote xD. Beno, te cuidas. ¡Sayônara!_

Kaoru Uchiha _me agrada que te haya gustado mi historia n.n ¡soy más happy! Encuentros de Chazz y jaden ¿eh? picarona xD. Ah, que más te digo, que aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo n.n espero me dejes otro review. Te cuidas. Chao._

_Bueno, eso sería todo..._

_Gates: Ya apaga esta porquería de máquina ¬¬#_

_¬.¬ muy bien, me despido. Me dejan reviews ¿eh?. Sayônara._

_Ja ne_


	6. Capitulo 6

_¡Hello people!_

_Ya regresé de vacaciones n.n y aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo que a decir por cierto... me causó muchos problemas ¬¬ casi ni pude dormir xD._

_Las notas ya se las saben, Yu gi oh! GX no me pertenece y dudo mucho que algún día lo haga ¬¬U, pero bueno, me basta con poder hacer lo que yio quiera aquí en este fic xD. Parejas son las mismas... traigo una sorpresita al final ¡ju ju! Lo que tanto esperaban n.n._

_Reviews los respondo al final, así que... ¡Comenzamos!_

**

* * *

**

§- I hate everything about you -§

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 6**

- Estás rojo –volvió a decir.

- _"Ya déjame"_ –pensó el pelinegro.

Su posición no había cambiado. El castaño seguía soñoliento y por eso parte de él estaba algo inconciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Por otro lado el pelinegro no sabía que hacer, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba mucho además de que estaba acorralado con el Osiris y la cama…

- Estás rojito X3 –le picó nuevamente la mejilla.

- … -no podía comentar nada, su posición no le dejaba.

El castaño siguió jugando. Al cabo de un rato se dejó caer sobre el ojinegro. Abrió sus brazos y se colgó a su cuello provocando que perdiera el equilibrio…

- ¡Hey, quítate de encima! –movía sus brazos como si quisiera volar.

- ¡Te pusiste más rojo!

- ¡Ya deja de jugar y quítate! –intentaba quitar sus brazos de su cuello.

- n.n te ves lindo –comentó cerca de sus labios.

El Obelisco se exaltó más… ¿Cómo que se veía lindo? ¿Y éste qué se traía? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Sí, eso debía ser, de seguro estaba delirando. Rezaba porque estuviera soñando, mejor optaba porque fuese una pesadilla, la peor de toda su vida. Pensaba seguir moviéndose para quitar al novato de encima pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba… alto ¡¿No reaccionaba?! Pero ¿cómo? Se suponía que odiaba a Juudai y ¡ahora lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera! Definitivamente el mundo se estaba volviendo loco o quizás sólo él; pero el caso era que alguien estaba loco.

Al cabo de un rato seguían en la misma posición, Manjoume de espaldas sobre la cama y Juudai sobre el pelinegro pecho con pecho. Al ojinegro se le ocurrió mirar el reloj, sólo faltaba media hora para entrar a clase por lo que ahora sí se decidió a quitarse al castaño de encima.

- ¡Ahh! Quítate –se incorporó sentándose en la cama –sólo falta media hora así que date una ducha –se levantó con el chico colgado a su cuello -¡Que te quites! –lo quitó de su cuello y lo dejó parado frente a sí, fue al ropero para sacar una toalla.

- No es justo –hizo puchero y al ratito la cayó una toalla a la cara.

- Lo que no es justo es que por tu culpa vaya a tener un retardo –lo jaló del brazo –así que métete a bañar –lo empujó al baño.

El castaño iba a quejarse pero al instante en que abrió la boca la puerta se cerró.

- ¡Ahh! –gritó desesperado.

Ahora le dolía la cabeza… ¡Estaba rojo! Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y masajeó su sien. Su cabeza era un completo desastre, ya no sabía si odiaba a Juudai o era algo más… ¿Pero qué era ese "algo más"? Tenía una vaga idea… aunque era ¡simplemente imposible! Era imposible… sin embargo las sensaciones que experimentaba le decían todo lo contrario…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Manjoume ¿y mi uniforme? –salió del baño con la toalla en su cintura.

- En el ropero –contestó con desgano.

- No está

- ¿Estás ciego o qué? –se levantó – en este ropero –caminó hasta el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta del baño.

- Oh, jeje –se acercó a tomar las prendas.

Juudai tomó el uniforme, pero Manjoume no lo soltaba.

-Etto… Manjoume, mi uniforme –jaló las prendas -¿Manjoume? –pasó su mano frente al ojinegro en un movimiento oscilatorio.

El pelinegro no reaccionaba y mantenía el agarre. El castaño intentaba sacarlo del trance pero no parecía funcionar. Al cabo de un rato el rostro del Obelisco se puso completamente rojo… al Osiris se le había caído la toalla, al ojinegro le salió un hilillo de sangre de la nariz y se desmayó al instante.

- ¡Manjoume! –tenía agarrada la toalla para cubrirse.

_10 minutos después_

- ¿Qué… demonios…? –abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

- Te desmayaste.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues no lo sé, pero te sangró la nariz –quitó el pañuelo mojado de la frente del ojinegro.

- Demonios… -murmuró.

El pelinegro había recordado el porqué de su desmayo y no fue bonito. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Cuando se estaba secando le preguntó al castaño la hora.

- Pues… ya se pasaron 8 minutos desde la hora de entrada –contestó.

- ¡Qué! Esto es tu culpa –dejó la toalla en la cama y empezó a correr –apúrate que se hace más tarde.

- ¡Ya voy! –le siguió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llevaban varios minutos corriendo. Al rato vieron la puerta del salón y para su mala suerte estaba cerrada. El pelinegro bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota y el castaño tocó la puerta, les dieron el pase.

- Jóvenes ¿tienen una buena razón para su retardo? –habló el profesor de cabellos grises.

- Verá Daitokuji-sensei –se acercó el castaño –es que a Manjoume le dio una hemorragia nasal…

- ¿Hemorragia? –el castaño asintió -¿Y está mejor joven Manjoume? –le preguntó, pero el pelinegro no estaba -¿Manjoume? –miró para abajo.

El Obelisco estaba jugando con el gato del profesor, le ponía un diente de león y hacía que le tirara unos arañazos.

- Joven Manjoume… -habló el profesor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –se levantó pero siguió jugando con el felino.

- ¿Acaso le agradan los gatos?

- No, es sólo que debo contener mi ira ¿no cree?

- Oh, ya veo… -le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

- Si no lo hago hay probabilidades de que me echen de aquí como a una vil basura…

- No hay necesidad de que digas que te echarán como a una vil basura, ERES una vil basura –comentó el castaño.

- ¡Qué! –miró con enojo al Osiris, le dio al gato el diente de león y apretó sus puños -¡deja de insultarme!

- ¿Por qué? Si sólo digo la verdad –se encogió de hombros.

- Tú no eres quién para llamarme basura –dio un paso hacia el castaño.

- Perdón ¿decías? –se hizo el sordo.

- Tú… -se le echó encima –¡retira lo dicho o te arrepentirás! –le golpeó la mejilla derecha al novato.

- ¡No retiraré nada! –ahora el fue quien golpeó y se quitó de encima al pelinegro -¡Haz que me arrepienta! –se levantó y se paró en la puerta –¡eso si acaso logras alcanzarme! –y desapareció de la vista del pelinegro.

Manjoume no lo dudó un poco y salió tras el castaño, haría que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho y no sería tan difícil ya que los brazaletes que usaban no los dejaban separarse más allá de cinco metros y podía resultar que en una de esas el castaño tropezara…

El castaño seguía corriendo, pero para su desgracia algo lo jaló de la mano izquierda y cayó de sentón al suelo.

- ¡Auch! –se quedó sentando -¿pero qué pasó? –miró su mano izquierda, todo lo que vio fue el brazalete –que extraño… -pronto escuchó unos pasos a unos cuantos metros, levantó la mirada -¡Manjoume! –se paró al instante.

- Ni creas que escaparas, estos brazaletes no dejan que nos separemos más allá de cinco metros –se paró frente a él –así que… te recomiendo que cuides tu orgullo –una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro.

Juudai gruñó ¡era injusto! Las persecuciones eran más divertidas cuando no había límites. Entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso para atrás… sonrió al ver que el pelinegro le seguía de cerca. Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr otra vez, volteó un poco atrás y como lo había sospechado, le venía siguiendo.

Su persecución empezó nuevamente, pasaron por los largos pasillos y al lado de los distintos salones. El Obelisco no entendía porque el castaño corría, pero no dejaría que se escapara muy feliz de haberlo llamado basura, por segunda vez.

Pronto el Osiris se perdió de vista, el ojinegro se paró en seco. Examinó alrededor, había varias puertas… y optó por escoger la de intendencia.

'¡Bingo!' se escuchó decir. El pelinegro sintió un golpe en su espalda y algo encima de él… el castaño estaba encima y la puso el palo de una escoba en el cuello para evitar que se levantara.

- Tramposo –murmuró.

- Ja, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale…

Eso exaltó un poco al ojinegro ¿En la guerra y… el amor? Sus mejillas pronto se pigmentaron de un rojo carmín, eso confundió al castaño pero provocó que en su cabeza solamente cupiera la idea "definitivamente se ve lindo sonrojado". Los minutos pasaron y seguían embobados… hasta que el pelinegro luchó para soltarse del agarre. El castaño perdió el equilibrio y soltó la escoba, el ojinegro aprovechó para tomar otro "instrumento del mal" y, como la última vez, perseguirlo. Yuki entendió el mensaje, se levantó de inmediato… y salió corriendo.

Minutos después ya estaban a las orillas de la isla, Jun lanzó el objeto provocando que se metiera entre las piernas del castaño y hacerlo caer de cara al agua.

Jun aprovechó y se aventó contra el castaño, haría que perdiera el aliento ahogándolo. Yuki luchaba por quitarse al ojinegro de encima o por lo menos cambiar los papeles. Ambos se pararon y se empujaron mutuamente con sus manos entrelazadas, querían ver quien caería primero… fue Manjoume el primero eso hizo que Juudai cayera encima de él…

Se sostuvo con sus manos para evitar aplastar al ojinegro pero no pudo evitar el acercamiento entre sus rostros, por lo menos una pulgada los separaba. Y sin más… se dejó llevar por sus deseos.

Abrió sus ojos de impresión ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!? ¡Se había vuelto loco! Deseaba decirle cuanta cosa se le ocurriera pero estaba en una posición nada favorable… sus labios estaban siendo presos por los del castaño… y entonces, el tiempo se detuvo.

_Continuará…_

_OwO xD no me salió como yo quería, es que... no se me ocurrió cómo describir que se estaban besando... eso fue lo que me causó muchos problemas ¬¬#_

_Bueno, a responder reviews:_

Cerry _creo que tienes razón... debí haber hecho que se lo violara xD pero es que aún no podía o.o está super confuso xD... ¿viendo yaoi? invítame jaja, no te preocupes yo también ando así. No seas gacha ponle por lo menos un 8 xD, ya sé... es que, Sho aún es muy pequeño para esas cosas jaja. ¿Notaste algo? Sí, en este chapter puse tu idea de que Manjoume lo viera desnudo... pronto haré que sea al revés o quien sabe... O.O ¿el final? me gustaría, pero prefiero ver toda la serie n.nU o al menos donde aparece Johan, es que no lo conosco xD. Bueno, te cuidas, Sayônara._

Chiquillona _Muchas gracias por tu opinión sobre mi historia, estoy muy feliz. Wow, no te desesperes, ya vendrá n.n hay probabilidades de que pronto traiga un lemon... ¿chico de ojos verdes que aparece en la tercera temporada? n.nU ¿me puedes decir a quien te refieres? o te refieres a... ¿Johan? xD perdón es que... apenas voy en el capitulo 15 de la serie n.nU x/D. Bueno, te cuidas._

Kaoru Uchiha _mwahaha, soy mala xD, es que me gustan los momentos de suspenso... y aquí ya viste lo que le hizo a Juudai... xD, pero después él se lo hizo muajaja. Gracias por desearme felices vacaciones, espero y tú las vayas a disfrutar n.n. No sé si me tardé espero y no, n.n sayônara, ¡cuidate!_

Otakugirl _gracias por tu opinión, soy tan happy ToT. Y ya progresó más, ahora la incógnita es: ¿Qué rayos hará Jun? xD y tu beso aquí está, ya llegó. ¿Enserio son tiernos? xD no supuse que lo serían, muchas gracias por tu review. Y aquí está ya la continuación. Entonces te cuidas. Chao._

_¡Ahh! Pero que bonita es la vida ¿no creen? Agradezco muchisisisimo sus reviews, ToT me hacen muy happy y me apoyan a seguir con este fic._

**Ahora**_, hay algo importante que necesito que me digan y opinen, son dos cosas:_

_¿Qué prefieren: JuudaixManjoume o ManjoumexJuudai? Es que no sé si prefieran ver a Yuki de seme (el que controla la relación) y a Jun de uke (es como si fuera la chica en la relación) o al revés... mmm... es necesario que me digan tan pronto como puedan, porque ya casi se avecina el lemon entre ellos dos n/n._

_Y la otra es... ¿Quieren lemon en el siguiente capitulo? xD, pero para eso tendré que dejar un poco el tema de Jun y Yuki... porque el lemon sería entre Johan y Sho; claramente Johan como seme y Sho como uke._

_Bueno, espero y me respondan, la mayoría ganará, lógicamente ¬¬._

_Entonces, se cuidan._

_¡Ja ne!_


	7. Capitulo 7

_¡Kon nichi wa!_

_¡Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! T.T lo lamento, sé que me tardé mucho yo calculo que fueron por lo menos dos semanas -.- perdonen pero tuve varios problemitas con trabajos de la escuela y además... mi pobre cerebro no trabajaba n.nU y apenas ahora se le ocurrió funcionar ¬¬#, ehem... dejo advertencias:_

**Advertencia:** _Mucho Lemon (xD) este capítulo contiene lemon de Johan y Sho, si no te gusta el lemon te recomiendo que te esperes al siguiente capítulo xD._

**Disclaimer:** _Sí, todas aquí sabemos que los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh GX no me pertenecen simplemente los uso para la entretención de las fans y para hacer algo con mi cabeza x/D._

_Ahora sin más que decir les dejo con éste capitulo lleno de lemon n.nU aunque sé que pude haber hecho algo mejor... pero mi pobre cabeza ya no pudo carburar xD. ¡Comenzamos! _

* * *

**§- I hate everything about you -§**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 7**

Era un nuevo día, y la forma de comenzarlo no había sido la mejor. En plena clase Juudai había llegado tarde junto con Manjoume y al poco rato se tiraron a golpes y no se hicieron esperar los clásicos gritos "¡Pelea, pelea!" eso lo había desesperado; pero que más daba su Aniki no dejaría su guerra con Jun y éste con el castaño.

Debido a lo anterior se les dio el día libre más los próximos 2 días puesto que los profesores discutirían el caso de los "buscapleitos" y les retiraron del salón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suspiró largamente mientras se sentaba en la cama del castaño. Miró hacia el frente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos…

- ¡Sho! –llamaron al otro lado de la puerta.

Dio un pequeño brinco y fue a abrir.

- Sabía que estarías aquí –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El pequeño rió juguetonamente mientras le dejaba pasar.

El recién llegado entró y se sentó en una de las sillas… aunque pronto notó algo: un sonrojo en el peliceleste.

Su sonrisa se le antojó algo sugestiva al mirarlo. Se tensó un poco ante la mueca que ahora el estudiante le estaba dirigiendo.

- Johan… -le llamó pero el chico sólo lo miraba atrevidamente -¿qué pasa?

El ojiverde no respondió sino que se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el chibi. El ojigris retrocedía a cada paso que el mayor daba. Así siguieron hasta que el menor quedó acorralado entre la pared y el peliazulado, tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos.

- Aún lo recuerdas ¿cierto? –tomó al menor de la barbilla y le acercó lentamente a su rostro –quisiera saber si acaso… tú quieres… -abrió lentamente su boca para después saborear los dulces labios del chibi.

Se fundieron en un beso, los labios del menor tocaban tímidamente los del mayor. Al cabo de un rato el ojiverde rozó sus labios con su lengua pidiendo acceso para explorar su cavidad bucal y así lo hizo; sintió que el peliceleste se estremeció un poco así que lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó para que quedara a su altura. Exploró cada rincón buscando el delicioso sabor que el pequeño guardaba, dejó su lengua danzar junto con la de él; enredándose.

Mientras el beso duraba metió su mano bajo la casaca y la blusa para tocar su espalda marcando varios caminos con sus dedos, ante aquellos toques el pequeño no pudo evitar ligeros gemidos; lógicamente ahogados en aquel beso febril. Al poco tiempo su casaca ya no estaba y ahora se encontraba en la cama del castaño con el peliazulado sobre de sí.

No faltó poco para que el aire faltara en sus pulmones por lo que se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva pendiendo entre sus labios.

El ojiverde sonrió juguetonamente mientras miraba el bello color rojo que ahora había pintado las mejillas del Osiris. Se acercó a su rostro y le besó en la comisura de los labios para después pasar a su oído izquierdo para empezar a susurrarle **quién-sabe-qué-cosa **provocando un mayor sonrojo en el pequeño.

Miró al chico tímidamente… no estaba seguro de su propuesta, además… era algo temprano, aunque pensándolo bien nadie estaba en su dormitorio ya que siempre acostumbraban a desobedecer. Desvió la mirada intentando olvidar que el chico quería una respuesta en esos momentos. Le volvió a mirar notando que el chico aún no borraba "esa" sonrisa, tragó saliva pero al fin contestó dejándose llevar por sus impulsos besando al chico de sorpresa.

No dudó en corresponder ese beso convirtiéndolo nuevamente en un fogoso beso. Buscó aquel elixir por segunda vez; lamió su paladar causando unos cuantos escalofríos y gemidos al menor. Se separó de sus labios y relamió los suyos a causa de la saliva que colgaba nuevamente. Le sonrió y bajó a su cuello para empezar a repartir cálidos besos a diestra y siniestra.

Sho simplemente se dejó hacer disfrutando los roces que Johan le ofrecía. De vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro gemido a causa de que el ojiverde succionaba partes de su piel dejando ligeras marcas rojas.

Detuvo sus besos para deshacerse de la camiseta que cubría el torso del pequeño y para después deshacerse de la suya propia. Incorporó al ojigris sentándolo en su regazo dándole un beso más, esta vez casto. Empezó a formar un camino de besos por el lado izquierdo de su cuello y pasando por su clavícula llegando a su hombro.

El pequeño se mantenía agarrado del mayor por la cintura disfrutando aquellos roces que le estremecían y le hacían sentir muy bien. Nunca había pensado encontrarse en esa situación con Johan y menos en su dormitorio… Sintió como el ojiverde apretaba sus caderas y lo hacía erguirse hacia atrás.

Tenía pensado recorrer cada parte del pequeño ahora empezaría con su pecho y torso, para ello lo había hecho doblarse hacia atrás para dejarlo recostado en la cama. Empezó a besarle en el esternón para después bajar hasta su diafragma y formar un camino hasta una de sus tetillas. Pronto recibió gemidos por parte del peliceleste a causa de los toques que le ofrecía, cuando terminó se pasó a la otra provocando lo mismo. Dejó su pecho y pasó nuevamente a su boca mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

¡Estaba tocando el cielo! Su sueño por fin se haría realidad, pronto le pertenecería. Jadeaba ante el contacto con los labios del peliazulado… aún no podía creer que antes no lo hubiera hecho. Se aferró a las sábanas grises al sentir al chico en su vientre, bajando la bragueta de su pantalón.

Bajó lentamente su pantalón y mientras lo hacía repartió besos en sus muslos. Le dejó en calzoncillos y admiró la delicada y frágil figura del ojigris. Desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó poco dejando un poco descubiertas sus caderas. Miró el rostro enrojecido del peliceleste y pensó en dos posibles opciones: o era porque él ya se quitaría su pantalón o porque… había un **problema** en su entrepierna, aunque podían ser las dos. Se inclinó hacia su torso empezando a succionar partes de su piel dejando marcas iguales a las de su cuello.

Su rostro ardía en exceso, Johan sabía cómo hacerlo llegar a los extremos… y se notaba a simple vista. No podía evitar estar sonrojado por "aquello" de allá abajo y más porque sólo una delgada tela le cubría, aunque el hecho de ver al ojiverde casi desnudo también era una buena razón. Sintió cómo ahora el peliazulado se deshacía de sus calzoncillos. Apretó con más fuerza las sábanas al igual que sus párpados al sentir al chico más cerca de su entrepierna.

Empezó a deshacerse de su pantalón para quedarse en bóxers. Se deshizo de la única prenda que ahora Sho vestía y lo dejó desnudo. Notó que el chibi ladeó un poco la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados y sus pómulos completamente rojos. Sonrió y se inclinó hasta su rostro y le tomó de la barbilla para robarle un fogoso beso y morder suavemente sus rosados labios. Bajó hasta donde su "trabajo" se encontraba…

Se aferró a las telas al sentir algo húmedo y tórrido. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por aquel placer que le hacía temblar, pero logró divisar que el ojiverde ahora tenía su miembro dentro de su boca, se encorvó al sentir su lengua lamerle, se retorció a causa de que ahora el peliazulado estaba bajando y subiendo por su miembro.

Recibió varios gemidos provenientes de la boca del menor, eso le excitaba. Siguió bajando y subiendo.

El menor siguió jadeando mientras se retorcía ante el placer. El mayor siguió con su trabajo hasta que pronto llegó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y pronto sintió algo viscoso en su cavidad bucal. El peliceleste se había venido en su boca por lo que se avergonzó. Posteriormente él saboreó aquel líquido y relamió sus labios dándole a entender al pequeño que le había gustado.

Al cabo de un rato el chibi quedó algo confundido ante la petición del ojiverde pero accedió. Lamió dos de sus dedos mientras se quitaba su prenda. Recibió un beso del mayor mientras sentía algo abrirse paso en su entrada y no pudo evitar romper su unión para soltar un grito. Pronto recibió más besos mientras él le susurraba que todo estaba bien y no dejaría que le pasara algo. Sintió cómo algo bailaba en su interior y después otro dedo se abrió paso en su entrada; un pequeño grito fue ahogado por otro beso y pronto se acostumbró a esa intromisión.

Calmaba a su pequeño con varios besos, haría que disfrutara cada momento. Hizo bailar sus dedos en el interior del chibi para hacer que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Un par de minutos después sacó sus dedos y sentó por segunda vez al menor en su regazo.

Al sentir que lo llevaba nuevamente a su regazo se dio una idea de lo que seguiría… y no estuvo tan errado. Se irguió ante la nueva intromisión; pero al instante se abrazó al chico frente a sí jadeando y sudando. Se aferró fuertemente casi clavando sus uñas a su espalda y recargó su frente en su hombro derecho para descansar un poco. Escuchó varios susurros en su oído que le calmaron un poco, le miró a los ojos y supo que lo que le había dicho era verdad.

Lo recostó lentamente mientras aún lo tenía aferrado a su cuerpo, se quedó así un momento antes de empezar a moverse. Besó su cuello y empezó a entrar y a salir lentamente para no lastimarlo, escuchó varios gemidos mientras aferraba más sus manos a su espalda. Siguió ese movimiento de vaivén cada vez aumentado la velocidad pero no llegando a extremos.

Pasaron minutos mientras su movimiento era algo lento pronto vio que la mueca de dolor había desaparecido del rostro de Sho y entonces empezó a embestir un poco más fuerte y rápido. Empezó a masturbar al pequeño a la misma velocidad que le embestía. Los gemidos provenientes de la garganta del peliceleste le alocaban y aumentó un poco más la velocidad. Había veces en que tocaba un punto que hiciera que el pequeño jadeara y se llenara de placer locamente.

Ya pronto llegarían al clímax, ambos gemían ante el placer que ahora disfrutaban. Ya se sentían venir y así fue… el ojiverde derramó su semilla dentro del pequeño y éste en sus vientres.

Salió del ojigris y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un último beso. El pequeño se quedó resguardado en aquél abrazo y correspondió el beso muy gustoso y le sonrió.

- Supongo que ahora… eres mío –besó su frente y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

- Supongo que sí… -dijo vagamente mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho para descansar después de la acción que acababan de tener.

Ambos cayeron en manos de Morfeo a pesar de la hora que era, pero había sido algo agotador y romántico a su parecer…

_Continuará…_

_¡Se acabó! Ehem... díganme cómo estuvo ¿sí? quiero saber si sirvo para escribir lemons xD si no para ya no dejarles lemons de mala calidad a menos que se me ocurra mejorar un poquito, perdón si no me expliqué muy bien al describir las cosas pero ya dije anteiormente que no pude hacer mucho._

_Me gustaría responder los reviews, pero el tiempo se me acaba y de seguro me fusilarán por estar tan tarde en la computadora jeje, agradezco las opiniones n.n tuve que preguntar porque no sabía si querían ver a Jun de uke, es que ya dudo mucho de su capacidad para seme después de las imágenes que he visto ¬¬U a ver cuando les traigo las urls de algunas n/n para que vean porque veo más a Yuki de seme que a Jun xD._

_Ahora me retiro, vuelvo a agradecer que sigan este fic T-T me hacen tan happy así que haré lo posible por traer el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible._

_Se cuidan._

_¡Ja ne!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Y sigo viva!!_

_Seeeehh! Que genial._

**Disclaimer: **_Ya saben... Yu Gi Oh GX no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo autor T-T pero algún día será mío xD. La idea de este fic si me pertenece, así que no la uses o te llevo al tribunal ¬¬U._

**Advertencias: **_Shonen-Ai... bueno, ya se convitió en Yaoi tras el lemon que puse... Ah! cierto, aquí hay un poquito de lemon... ya verán a qué me refiero n.nU._

_Sería todo, me retiro para que puedan leer a gusto. ¡Comenzamos!_

**§- I hate everything about you -§**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 8**

Tocaban a la puerta provocando que los inquilinos de ésta se despertaran.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó algo soñoliento mientras se ponía sus prendas.

- ¡Marufuji-sempai! –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Los dos chicos dentro de la habitación se alarmaron, era Kenzan. El mayor se alteró y se puso lo que le faltaba de ropa, por otro lado el menor buscó sus ropas y salió de la cama, desnudo provocando que el ojiverde tapara su nariz y se voltease para no verle… aunque hacía unas horas ya lo había hecho.

Los golpes se escuchaban más fuertemente, se estaba desesperando.

- ¡Ya voy! –contestó el chibi mientras se ponía el pantalón.

Johan le dio su camisa y su casaca mientras traía unos tapones en la nariz, por si acaso. Al pequeño le salió una gota y rió nerviosamente mientras tomaba sus prendas. Una vez ya listo le quitó los tapones al peliazulado y atendió la puerta.

- Kenzan-kun eres muy desesperado… -le reprochó mientras le dejaba pasar.

- ¿Apoco estabas dormido? –le dijo mientras le miraba acusadoramente.

Ambos chicos se rieron mientras una gota caía por su sien… prácticamente era algo parecido…

- Pues…

- Oh vamos, simplemente son las 4 de la tarde… ¿quién duerme a esa hora? –comentó el chico dinosaurio.

Abrieron los ojos de golpe… ¡Las cuatro! Le habían dicho a Daichi que lo verían hacía media hora… Tomaron a Kenzan de los brazos y se lo llevaron con ellos sin decirle a dónde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soltó un largo suspiro, estaba algo cansado… y confundido. Después de lo que había pasado hacía unas horas…

_-- Flash Back --_

_- ¿Alguna explicación sobre lo anterior? –preguntó el rector a los dos estudiantes._

_Ninguno dijo nada simplemente tenían la mirada desviada al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su compañero._

_- Haber señoritas, ¡expliquen lo que vimos allá afuera! –exigió Chronos desesperado ante las pocas palabras de sus alumnos._

_Ninguno dijo ni pío, estaban completamente rojos y lo único que hacían era delinear sus labios continuamente después de lo que había pasado._

_- Bueno, me temo que este fue su último error… -habló nuevamente el rector –mañana se retirarán a sus casas…_

_- ¡No! –gritó el castaño –si va a echar a alguien, ¡será a mi! –golpeó el escritorio algo enojado… aunque sus mejillas aún estaban rojas._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Claro… yo lo empecé todo… yo provoqué a Manjoume –bajó la mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó de la nada el pelinegro -¡Nos echará a los dos o a ninguno! –amenazó._

_- Pero… ¡Manjoume! –se giró hacia él._

_- Pero nada Juudai, ambos tenemos la culpa… -le sonrió levemente._

_-- Fin Flash Back –_

Se incorporó sentándose en su cama; había estado acostado, mientras tenía cerrados sus ojos… ¡¿Cómo demonios se dejó llevar?! Revolvió sus cabellos exasperado, estaba demasiado confundido…

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, tenía que calmarse, no era para tanto sólo estaba alucinando, sí eso era… se tumbó en la cama nuevamente y cerró sus ojos, y en sólo segundos ya estaba soñando…

… _En el sueño…_

_Era noche de luna llena, el cielo yacía despejado y las estrellas lucían en todo su esplendor, y eran testigos de un bello pecado…_

_En una habitación dos siluetas estaban juntas, sudaban y respiraban agitadamente._

_- Man… jou-me… -se escuchó salir de unos delicados labios que pronto fueron aprisionados por otros._

_Un beso febril fue el de aquellos dos amantes. Yacían desnudos, sus cuerpos chocaban el uno contra el otro._

_Quien estaba arriba besaba con pasión a su lindo Koi arrebatándole gemidos. Bajaba por su cuerpo buscando su objetivo marcando cada lugar que pasaba._

_Quien yacía abajo apretaba con fuerza las sábanas intentando controlarse, pero no podía evitar gemidos ante el contacto con el pelinegro…_

_- Juudai… -susurró en su vientre, mientras continuó bajando._

_- Man… jou… me… sa... aan… -se irguió al sentir que el ojinegro había metido a su boca su miembro de un solo golpe._

_Sacó su miembro de su boca, subiendo por el; chupándolo sensualmente. Miró cómo el castaño hacía intento por mirarlo y lo que más le había gustado era verlo sonrojado. Siguió su trabajo y ahora empezó a lamerlo de arriba abajo._

_- Ahh… Manjou… ¡ahh! –volvió a sentir la humedad de su cavidad bucal, eso le estremecía, pero le gustaba._

_Siguió su trabajo, ahora subía y bajaba por su miembro, arrancó varios gemidos al castaño._

_- ¡Manjoume… ahh… Manjou… me… ahh… saan! –ya no se pudo contener, era demasiado, demasiado placer…_

… _Sueño interrumpido…_

Gritó y se levantó de golpe… ¡¿Pero que demonios había sido eso?!

- ¡Aaargghhh! Qué demonios… no puede ser… -se revolvía los cabellos con desesperación.

Siguió diciendo mil y una cosas sobre su sueño. Él y Juudai… estaban… ¡Noooo! Era una pesadilla, no podía, no debía… ¡no tenía que ser! Hubiera seguido su coraje si no hubiera sentido "algo" allá abajo. Miró esperando lo peor… y no estuvo errado, pronto escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se abría y tan rápido como pudo colocó una almohada en su entrepierna, se cruzó de piernas y en el cojín recargó sus codos.

Salió con una toalla en sus caderas y con otra secaba sus cabellos, miró al pelinegro algo sudado, y ladeó la cabeza con duda…

- Manjoume… ya está al baño –no le contestó, simplemente recibió un movimiento de cabeza -¿Estás bien…?

- ¡Perfecto! Nunca estuve mejor –le dijo algo… enojado y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Arqueó una ceja mientras miraba el simpático color en sus pómulos, se dijo que estaba alucinando, eso debía ser…

Espero hasta que el Osiris estuviera a espaldas de él para poder entrar al baño y darse una ducha. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta de golpe y le puso seguro para evitar que alguien entrara.

Se deshizo de su uniforme y se adentró a la regadera. Dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre sí, necesitaba bajar su "calentura". Una vez calmado se empezó a preguntar que demonios había soñando eso, o sea… ¡¿Qué demonios había pensado?! Él odiaba al castaño y él nunca sentiría algo más… aunque… ya no sabía, hacía unas horas le había salvado el pellejo y hacía unas horas atrás de eso había correspondido al cálido beso que el castaño le había plantado…

Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidarse de eso aunque fuese sólo por unos minutos.

Ya terminando, cerró la llave y colocó la toalla en sus caderas, salió de la regadera y se dispuso a tomar su uniforme pero… se vio interrumpido.

- Manjoume voy a entrar, olvidé algo… -entró contento el castaño mientras se dirigía al botiquín que ahí había… pero al fijar su mirada al frente notó al cuerpo semidesnudo del pelinegro así que al instante se puso rojo y cayó de espaldas.

- Y yo decía que el pervertido era yo –se paró a su lado izquierdo y lo miró desde arriba.

El castaño mantenía su mirada en el techo. Notó cómo el ojinegro movía la boca pero no le escuchó nada, así que se quitó los audífonos que traía y le preguntó al Obelisco que qué acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué…? –notó que le chico traía unos audífonos en sus manos -¡quítate esa porquería y ponme atención! –bufó enojado y salió del baño con su uniforme en sus manos.

- Pero si ya me lo quité –le dijo desde el suelo mirando a dónde se dirigía.

- Apágalo –le contestó.

- Ya, ahora ¿qué dijiste? –se sentó y le siguió mirando.

El pelinegro no le contestó, dejó su uniforme en la cama y se quitó la toalla; estaba de espaldas al castaño así que lo único que le mostró fue su bien torneado trasero. Sonrió complacido al haber escuchado un golpe, de seguro el castaño se tiró al suelo para no ver.

- Olvídalo… -le dijo mientras se ponía las prendas.

- _"¿Por qué a mí? T.T ¿Por qué me tocó de compañero alguien con buen cuerpo?"_ –se dijo mentalmente mientras graciosas cascaditas caían por sus mejillas.

_10 minutos después…_

Suspiró largamente, su cabeza estaba patas arriba… literalmente. Volteó a ver al castaño, movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras tarareaba una tonadita, se notaba que estaba entretenido con su aparatito. Se apoyó con sus manos y sus rodillas y empezó a gatear hasta el castaño, de seguro no notaría que la cama se movía levemente, además él la estaba moviendo más.

Tragó saliva, estaba a unos veinte centímetros de él, se colocó a su lado derecho cautelosamente, no quería que lo notara, para su suerte el chico tenía los ojos cerrados. Suspiró aliviado… ahora… ¿qué iba a hacer? Frunció el ceño, y apretó sus dientes… no estaba seguro… era una locura, pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por hacer inconcientemente delineó sus labios buscando aquella sensación…

El tiempo le pareció eterno, pero al final se dejó llevar. Tomó al Osiris de las mejillas, lo hizo voltear y le plantó un beso. Estaba confundido… pero buscaría aquella sensación… realmente le había gustado; pero ahora iría en busca de algo más…

Abrió sus ojos de impresión… ¡Manjoume lo estaba besando! Así que no lo dudó ni un poco, correspondió el beso mientras cerraba sus ojos, al cabo de un rato sintió la lengua del pelinegro exigir la entrada a su boca y le dejó.

Aún no estaba seguro de qué le diría después del beso… pero ya que importaba, inventaría algo, no sería tan difícil. Sonrió mentalmente al notar que el castaño le había dejado pasar, así que empezó a explorar su cavidad bucal. No sólo buscaría aquella sensación, sino que también buscaría la sensación que le embragaría y le impediría poder vivir sin ello…

Podía sentir cómo el castaño se estremecía debajo de sí, eso le gustaba… pero desgraciadamente el aire se acabó así que se separó de él. Respiraba agitadamente, necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

El castaño estaba igual, sus mejillas estaban rojas y el aire se le había acabado. Miró al pelinegro algo confundido, pero no pudo preguntarle nada porque le robó otro beso, esta vez obligándole a acostarse… ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

No sabía qué estaba haciendo… pero no lo podía evitar… definitivamente, lo admitía, ¡Lo necesitaba! No le importaban las consecuencias de aquello… conseguiría lo que quería… conseguiría hacer suyo a Juudai… a como diera lugar.

_Continuará..._

_Y eso, xD aquí está ahora sí actualizé más rápido... OwO Manjoume es un pervertido se va a violar a Juudai xD, ni so yo puedo evitarlo... Perdonen si el peque lemon no me salió... es que estaba medio dormida cuando lo escribí xDU._

_Soy mala... y por eso, hoy tampoco podré responder reviews T.T me encuentro algo ocupada y mi mamá no me dejara estar aquí mucho tiempo... pero agradezco sus opiniones sobre el lemon n.n, les trairé otro lemon, xD._

_Bueno, me retiro. Se cuidan._

_¡Sayônara!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola nuevamente!_

_Después de tantos años, vengo con la actualización de éste fic. Me sugieron varios problemitas y por causas desconocidas ¬¬ mi documento se borró, pero bueno, ya les traje su lemon n,n._

_Mejor dejo de explicar razones que no tienen nada que ver, y mejor les dejo con el siguiente capitulo n.n._

_Están advertidas, aquí hay puro lemon, a lo largo de todo el capitulo. Asi que... ¡Al fic!_

**§- I hate everything about you -§**

**Autora:**_ Project Z-00_

**Capitulo 9**

Tenía al castaño bajo de sí, lo sentía estremecer tras cada toque que le daba a su piel. Se separó del beso, pues el aire se le había agotado, miró aquél rostro sonrojado y su estómago se revolvió… además sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

Juudai miraba los ojos de Manjoume, extrañamente notó algo de inseguridad… ¡Pero vamos! Ya estaba empezando… si él no tomaba las riendas él lo haría. Los minutos pasaron y el pelinegro no siguió, bufó desesperado y cambió los papeles: quedando él arriba y el ojinegro debajo. Sonrió algo pervertido mientras miraba algo lujurioso al pelinegro.

- No pienso esperar. –le dijo mientras empezaba a quitarle la casaca.

El pelinegro se alteró un poco… ¿Juudai pensaba…? Pero se suponía que aquí él era quien controlaba todo… exactamente, se suponía.

Al rato Manjoume yacía con la camisa subida; dejando su torso descubierto, y las mejillas muy rojas. Juudai besaba con pasión el pelinegro, desde hacía tres años había esperado eso. Se separó un poco y sacó de una de las bolsas de su casaca una venda y un par de esposas. Eso alteró un poco a Jun, ¿pensaba aprisionarlo?

- Juguemos un poco. –se acercó al rostro del ojinegro y le robó un beso, sonrió divertido, disfrutaría mucho eso.

Manjoume tragó saliva mientras el castaño le ponía la venda, no estaba seguro si dejarlo, pero… ya le había puesto las esposas, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sintió los ardientes besos del castaño bajar por su pecho hasta su vientre, mientras sentía sus manos jugar en su pantalón. Mordía su labio inferior cada vez que Juudai bajaba más los besos, y volteaba el rostro a alguno de los lados.

Notó cómo Manjoume se estremecía tras cada vez que terminaba la trayectoria de sus besos, pues cada vez iba más abajo. Dejó un poco su torso y regresó a su rostro, lo tomó entre sus manos y le plantó un beso, exigiendo el pase a su cavidad bucal, estaba seguro que él sería el perdedor en aquella danza; pero no perdía nada con intentar. Juntó su lengua con la del pelinegro, luchando por ser el ganador… pero resultando al revés. Ahora tenía la lengua del ojinegro dentro de su boca, lamiendo su paladar causándole algunos estremezones. El aire se acabó y Juudai se separó intentando recuperar el aliento.

Una vez que recuperó su aliento, empezó a jugar en su cuello, repartiendo pequeños besos en toda el área. Mientras se encargaba de eso bajó su mano izquierda a donde yacía el miembro ya erecto del pelinegro y empezó a jugar con el encima de la tela del pantalón. Sonrió satisfecho el ver cómo Manjoume se retorcía ante el toque. Siguió haciendo lo mismo durante unos minutos más, hasta que por fin decidió empezar a desabrocharle el pantalón. Se separó de su cuello y bajó para empezar a quitarle el pantalón.

Manjoume sentía que venía algo… bueno, eso. Se empezó a desesperar, no dejaría que un novato inepto como él se diera la dicha de probar a alguien como lo era él. Empezó a buscar con su mano derecha algo que le ayudara, y vaya sorpresa al tocar la pequeña llave, sólo a Juudai se le ocurriría poner la llave en las esposas… bueno, dejó de lado la estupidez del castaño y se ocupó de introducir la llave y girarla, logrando así la libertad de su mano, ahora faltaba la otra. Primero se deshizo de la venda y prosiguió con la otra esposa…

- Ahh… -soltó un gemido al sentir la fría mano del castaño en su miembro. – Ba-bas… taahh… -giró la llave y quitó la otra esposa. Pero no pudo evitar erguirse (prácticamente se había sentado) al sentir la humedad de la boca del castaño. Se retorcía al sentir cómo subía y bajaba la lengua del castaño, abrió uno de sus ojos, pues los tenía cerrados, y miró cómo el castaño hacía su trabajo. – Ahh… Juu-dai… basta… ahh… -no pudo más y se tiró en la cama, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del Osiris. Le empezó a gustar, y aprovechando que ya tenía sus manos libres las puso en la cabeza de Juudai, para que siguiera con el ritmo, y hacerlo más rápido. – Más… ahh… rá-pido… ahh… -intentó decir entre tanto placer, puesto que lo único que salía en mayoría de su boca eran los gemidos que le provocaba el castaño.

Juudai siguió subiendo y bajando según a la velocidad que el pelinegro pedía. Le encantaba escuchar las plegarías y los gemidos de Manjoume, nunca pensó que lo tendría bajo un embrujo…

- Ya… ahh… ¡más! –soltó el grito el sentirse apunto de venir. Sus gemidos siguieron, y notó que cuanto más suplicaba el castaño apresuraba el ritmo. Para mala suerte, el placer se acabó el derramarse en la boca del castaño, y él quería más.

El castaño tragó la semilla del Obelisco, y cayó en su vientre. Pero algo le inquietó un poco, estaba inclinado, se suponía que Manjoume estaba acostado ¿no? Se levantó y notó a un Manjoume algo… entre feliz y enojado, puesto que esos ojos le decían que estaba enojado, mientras que una clara sonrisa le decía todo lo contrario.

- Manjoume… ¿cómo quitaste las esposas? –preguntó al notar que no tenía ningún amarre. – Etto… -no sabía qué decir, de seguro lo que siguiera no iba a ser bonito.

- Tienes algo. –se acercó a la comisura de sus labios y le besó, traía un hilo de aquella esencia, y aprovechando la cercanía a sus labios le robó un beso. Lo hizo acostarse, mientras subía su bóxer y pantalón (no se lo quitó por completo) para rozar su miembro con el de él sobre la tela. –Eres demasiado ingenuo… -dijo una vez separado de sus labios. Notó cómo el pobre sufría al sentir aquél roce, pues sus erecciones chocaban la una con la otra. Sonrió satisfecho y lo levantó de la cama.

- Manjoume ¿qué piensas hacer? –preguntó algo inocente, al sentir cómo le hacía caminar de reversa.

- Algo que acabo de pensar. –sonrió pervertidamente mientras lo metía en el baño, para después meterse con él a la ducha y aprisionarlo en la pared de mosaicos. - ¿Ya te das una idea? –miró de reojo la regadera mientras su sonrisa seguía intacta.

- ¿Acaso…? –tragó saliva al imaginar algo… no sabía si era eso, pero estaba seguro que era algo parecido.

Manjoume no le contestó y lo presionó contra la pared, provocando que sus miembros chocaran nuevamente, logrando un gemido del castaño. Disfrutaría mucho eso, así que para disfrutarlo más, le colocó la venda que hace rato él traía puesta.

- Manjoume… -dijo suplicante todo para evitar tener la venda, pero no funcionó, puesto que ya traía la venda.

- Ni se te ocurra quitártela, yo te la quitaré en el momento debido. –le dijo sacándole la casaca y la camisa también.

Lamió su cuello dejando un camino de saliva, después siguió hasta llegar a su pecho. Le tomó de la cintura y lo separó un poco de la pared para hacer que se doblara un poco, mientras le sostenía de la cintura empezó a lamer una de sus tetillas hasta endurecerla e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Le dejó un poco y abrió la regadera para después llevarlo bajo de ella.

- ¡Está helada! –gritó el castaño al sentir el líquido correr por su cuerpo y encima de su ropa. - ¿No podrías calentarla un poco? –preguntó temblando levemente.

- ¿Para qué? Si yo me encargaré de calentar ese cuerpo. –tomó su pierna derecha y la colgó en su cadera, supo que Juudai comprendió por eso él subió su otra pierna y rodeó la cintura del pelinegro. – ¿O es que acaso no quieres? –le preguntó robándole un beso.

El castaño no respondió y se dejó hacer. Se colgó de la regadera haciendo que el ojinegro lo recargara en la pared. Las inquietas manos de Manjoume le recorrían la espalda y llegaban hasta donde ésta perdía el nombre.

Sus fogosos besos cubrían todo el torso del castaño, no entendía cómo de un día a otro terminó deseando febrilmente al muy famoso "novato inepto" pero no se pondría a dudar a estas alturas… no, ya no.

El agua, ahora tibia, caía lamiendo los cuerpos de ambos estudiantes. No fue hasta que llegó a su vientre cuando lo soltó y lo llevó al suelo para empezar con el bello trabajo, no sin antes jugar un poquito más. El castaño no sabía lo que hacía, esa venda no le dejaba, pero pronto sintió algo rozar su hombría de nueva cuenta, eso le hizo soltar un gemido.

- Ahh… ya… -volteó el rostro a su lado derecho ante el contacto. – Ahh… bas-ta… -suplicó al sentir cómo aquél roce subía y bajaba.

El pelinegro sonrió al oír las súplicas del Osiris. Decidió que ya era tiempo de quitarle la venda, y así lo hizo.

- Aún no empezamos. –sonrió lujuriosamente y prosiguió a quitarle el pantalón, algo pesado a causa del agua.

Miró aquella erección que pedía ser liberada debajo de aquella delgada tela perteneciente a la trusa. Empezó a bajar la prenda mientras miraba el rostro de Juudai, mucho más rojo que antes. Una vez que quitó la prendó tomó su miembro con su mano derecha y se dedicó a masturbarle, subiendo y bajando. Mientras besaba su cuello y dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas.

- Ahh… -gemía el castaño ante el toque del ojinegro. – No… bas-ta… ahh… -era demasiado, no podía.

- Juguemos un poco más. –se separó de su cuello y bajó hasta la entrepierna, para introducir su miembro en su boca.

- Mmmhmm… -soltó tras la acción de Manjoume, apretó sus manos en puño mientras se retorcía por la humedad de la boca del pelinegro. Pronto sintió cómo subía y bajaba y a la vez succionaba su miembro cuando llegaba a la punta. – Ahh, basta… ya… no puedo… ahh… -cerró sus ojos con fuerza, yo no se podía contener más. – Ahh… -se derramó en la boca del ojinegro.

Tragó aquella deliciosa semilla, estaba seguro que se haría un adicto compulsivo a hacer algo como eso. Le dio a lamer sus dedos, pues ya vendría lo bueno, una vez listo eso, buscó la entrada del Osiris e introdujo uno de ellos, haciéndolo bailar.

- ¡Ahh! –gritó al momento en que sintió aquél intruso en su interior.

El castaño gemía de dolor al sentir el dedo del ojinegro en su entrada, y no tardó mucho en abrirse paso un segundo. Juudai soltó otro grito, pero pronto Manjoume calló sus gemidos con un beso, pues el tercer dedo se abriría paso. Aquel trío de intrusos bailaba dentro del castaño, quien al acostumbrarse dejó de gritar. Al rato sacó sus dedos, el castaño sintió algo de liberación, aunque quizá también algo de desilusión.

Sonrió y levantó al castaño para apresarlo contra la pared de espaldas a él (bajo la regadera nuevamente). Ahora él se quitó las prendas que le quedaban, se puso a jugar en una de sus orejas, mordiéndola y lamiendo su lóbulo. Mientras le embistió por atrás y tomó nuevamente su miembro.

- Manjoume… -le llamó, pero su voz tenía un tono bajo, pues lo que le ojinegro le hacía le quitaba las fuerzas.

- Ya casi. –le dijo como respuesta, aun sin haberle preguntado algo.

El pelinegro introdujo su miembro erecto por la entrada del castaño, con algo de cuidado, una vez dentro se quedó un rato inmóvil, pues Juudai se tendría que acostumbrar. Pronto empezó a dar lentas embestidas, en un lento vaivén, mientras que al mismo tiempo subía y bajaba por el miembro del castaño.

- Ahh… más… -empezó a pedir, pues ya se estaba desesperando. – Más…

Manjoume obedeció, fue subiendo la velocidad a cada embestida que daba, igual al masturbar a Juudai.

- ¡Ahh… más! –gritó ante la fogosa pasión que se desbordaba. - ¡Más… rápido! –soltó por segunda vez.

- Ahh… -gimió el pelinegro ante la excitación que invadía su cuerpo.

Aquellos dos amantes gemían ante tanta pasión, mientras el agua bañaba sus cuerpos.

Un último gemido se escuchó por parte del castaño, siendo señal de que ya no podía, derramándose en la mano de Manjoume. Por otro lado, el pelinegro se derramó en su interior. El ojinegro salió del castaño y cerró la regadera, para después abrazar a Juudai y sentarse con él mientras jalaba una toalla para cubrirse a ambos.

- Fue perfecto. –dijo de la nada Juudai con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Tsk, no sabes cuánto te odio. –le miró indiferente. Notó cómo el castaño quedaba incrédulo ante su comentario. – Por ser tan dulce… -le tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso. – Baka.

El castaño ya no respondió, simplemente se acurrucó en el pecho del ojinegro y se quedó dormido.

El pelinegro suspiró, aún no entendía cómo se había vuelto adicto al castaño de un día para otro, pero bueno… no arruinaría algo como eso.

_Continuará…_

Y eso... ¬¬ no me gustó el final de "eso" de hecho, nunca me gusta como me salen los finales de eso... T.T no me salen...

Pero bueno, la idea de hacer esto (dejar que el uke se divierta) me la dio una amiga n.n y por ello me salió un poquito más largo.

¿Saben? Creo que éste fue el penúltimo capitulo, puesto que ya no se me ocurre hacer que éstos dos se odien u.ú además, fue un cambio muy drástico, y... ya se quieren o.o muy rápido ¿no? Así que el siguiente capitulo será el último o eso creo...

Bueno, me gustaría responder reviews... pero el tiempo se me agota y tienen que usar la computadora n.nU.

Así que me retiro, saben que les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews T.T me hacen tan feliz. Espero reviews sobre cómo me quedó el ¿ok?

Entonces, se cuidan.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
